The Social Worker and The Undercover Cop
by angelflower28
Summary: Alternate Universe-Andy McNally is 4 years on the job following in her mother's footsteps as a social worker. She recently transferred to a new office wanting a change in her life. One night while on call she responds to a meth bust and meets Sam Swarek, the brooding sexy undercover cop who becomes equally as intrigued with her. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe story with Andy following in the footsteps of her mother working for Child Welfare while Sam is still a cop for Guns and Gangs. In this story he is stationed out of 15 division as he is not always undercover. I have been a child protective service social worker for almost 7 years now in the United States so I am aware that some of the protocols discussed in this story may not fit everywhere including state to state, so please don't become offended if you think I am wrong. I thought a lot of what Claire McNally did was wrong but then I had to remember different country, different protocol. I am writing this story with the protocol I am familiar with. I hope you enjoy as this is my first story in a 3rd person narrative. All my other stories are narrated in 1st person so if I accidentally go into this narrative form sometimes, it is just out of habit. I really appreciate all the follows and favs, but please don't forget to leave a review; they are what keep me writing.

* * *

**Prologue**

Andy slowly pulled her assigned government car to a stop on the side of the curb outside another typical run down house. Wood boards in place of windows, sheets hung where curtains should be displayed. The brown paint on the front of the house screaming to be redone, and of course the broken children's toys strewn about the dead grass, wraps up the package of this meth house in a nice neat bow. Even at two o'clock in the morning she can tell the scene before her is one that she has encountered a hundred times since she became a social worker for Child Welfare four years ago. _I might be in a new area, but the circumstances never change_ she thought.

Andy opened the door and climbed out of the car slinging her go-out bag across her shoulders so her hands are free to take notes on the situation. "Why do I sign up to be on call after work hours? Oh yeah, because I need the money," Andy said to no one in particular.

The scene before her is nothing new with seven or so different police cars surrounding the residence with lights flashing, helping to cast a light on a moonless night. In her bag are the necessary forms that might need to be provided to the parents, an IPAD, and of course her leather binder with lined paper to write on.

Walking up the cracked driveway, careful to avoid any debris, she pulls out her ID badge ready to show the officers waiting outside of the house. Having just transferred to this side of the Toronto, she is not familiar with law enforcement in this area yet. In her old stomping grounds some of her closest friends were police and probation officers. It's easy to become trauma bonded when working together on a daily basis in this line of work.

Reaching two men in uniforms standing on the front porch Andy shows them her identification.

"Hi, I'm Andy McNally with Child Protective Services. I received a call from Officer Shaw asking that I respond to this residence for assistance with possible child neglect."

"Yes, he said you would be here soon," the first officer said. "I'm Dov Epstein. You aren't one of the regular workers we usually get out here this late at night."

"No, I just transferred offices. First week," Andy explained.

"Well welcome," the other officer said. "I'm Chris Diaz. Thanks for coming down so fast. The two children are freaking out."

Before Andy can respond she hears "Hey Diaz, Epstein, is that CPS?"

"Yeah, we'll send her in," Dov yelled back.

"No, I'll come out," the officer said.

The man the voice belonged to stepped out onto the porch making the already small space seem cramped. With the porch light illuminating the man before her, Andy notices the faint freckles on his face and the bald spot on his head starting to form.

"Hey I'm Oliver Shaw. I talked with you on the phone."

"Hello, what do we have here?" I ask.

Officer Shaw guides Andy down the porch steps and onto what's left of the front lawn. Andy pulls out her leather binder and grabs her pen ready to take notes as the officer explains the reason for the middle of the night call.

"Several undercover Guns and Gangs cops have been infiltrating a meth ring here in the city for the last two months. Tonight we had enough evidence to move in on five different houses throughout Toronto. Joe Lakes and Mary Ford are getting arrested tonight for manufacturing and delivery of ten pounds of methamphetamines. Sam Swarek is who you are going to want to talk with about the details since he is the undercover that has worked his way into their lives over the last couple of months."

"Is he inside?"

"Yes. He's wrapping up his investigation taking pictures right now of the lab."

"How are the kids doing?" The welfare of the children always Andy's number one concern.

"They are understandably upset. This has been their life for so long they don't see what's wrong."

"How old?"

"Seven and nine. Both girls".

"Parents getting arrested tonight?"

"Oh yeah, they are facing years of prison."

"Hope there is safe family for these kids. Okay I'll head inside and talk to the parents. See if we can get a relative out here to take the girls for now."

Oliver guides Andy inside. Walking into the living room it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lighting, and when they do, the scene before her is heartbreaking. Joe and Mary are sitting on the couch with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Both heads are down, looking at their children sitting by their feet, trying to offer them words of comfort. Three other officers are standing close by. The parents look up at Andy with tears streaked down their faces.

"Please ma'am, don't take our kids," Mary begs.

Andy walks to them and sits down on a nearby chair. These calls are always tough, even the coldest of hearts would melt at those words.

Speaking in a soft voice Andy responds. "First of all, please call me Andy. I can't imagine how hard this is for all of you right now. Is there anyone in your family that could pass a background check and care for the kids while I continue my assessment? I have a lot of information to gather and it will take longer than just tonight."

"Yes, my brother Gabe and his wife Suzie," Joe quickly responds.

Looking down at the two children and Andy asks, "if you can't stay with your parents for now, would you like to stay with your aunt and uncle?" Having these conversations with kids never becomes any easier.

Both children just nodded, to afraid to speak.

"Okay let me get their information including their birthdates so I can run them in our system," Andy says turning back to the parents. As Joe provides Andy with the necessary contact info she becomes acutely aware of another presence entering the room. Looking behind her she is taken aback by the hard looking man in a black t-shirt and jeans wearing his badge on a chain around his neck. He is beautiful. Andy realizes she is staring and makes herself look away but not before the chocolate eyes staring back at her causes her to catch her breath. Quickly composing herself she turns back to the family.

"Okay, I'm going to step outside and call them. I'll see what I can do," Andy reassures the frightened family.

Standing up and without thought she turns her head and looks again at the brooding cop standing in the hallway watching them. He nods at her and she instinctively knows he is going to follow her outside.

Reaching the desolate front yard, Andy turns and comes face to face with the most beautiful dark eyes she has ever seen.

"Hey, I'm Sam. Are you with CPS? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I just transferred to this area from NE Toronto but I've been a caseworker just over four years now."

"Tough work. I don't know how you do it."

"Well at least I get to go home at night. I hear you've been undercover for two months."

"I like it that way. Keeps life simple."

Andy wasn't sure what to make of his words. How could being undercover all the time be simple?

"Well, I'm sure you're eager to get home and see your family. I'll try to make this fast so you can get the parents on their way."

"Hmm, I got all the time in the world. Do what you need to do."

Taking one last look at Sam and not understanding what it was about him that seemed so intriguing, Andy pulls out her IPAD, logs onto the internet, and runs the aunt and uncle through the Child Welfare system to make sure they are clear of criminal and child abuse allegations. Noting that nothing of concern appears on the couple, Andy puts her IPAD away, pulls out her work cell and dials the relatives.

* * *

Sam Swarek has never needed anyone in his life. Some would say he is emotionally challenged, but living life on his own terms helps to protect the one thing he never allows anyone to see…his heart. Despite how buried he keeps his emotions, seeing those two frightened children in the living room, and knowing what their future holds, is enough to bring him to his knees. Yet, through all of it, a raven haired woman just walked into the thick of it all tonight and cast a light in this bleak situation. With her hair pulled up, dressed in jeans that hug her tight little ass, and a form fitting top displaying her perfect breasts, she is sexy as hell.

Pushing the thoughts of what she looks like aside, he focused on the way Andy talked with the parents, treating them like human beings when others have already written them off, was a sight to behold. Sam can't believe that after four years on the job she hasn't become jaded. It's the middle of the night and she's attempting to make the best plan for the children instead of taking the easy route of foster care.

"Okay great, thanks Gabe. I'm sorry your family is going through this right now…You're welcome…Yes; I can drive the kids over to you…Okay see you soon."

Andy hanging up the phone pulls Sam out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"So what did they say," Sam inquires.

"It's a go."

"What happens from here?"

"It will really depend on the criminal charges. If the parents are going to prison for a few years then the best plan would be for them to sign over guardianship to these relatives if their willing. If that happens then Child Welfare can back out."

"Okay, let's go give them the news." Sam turns to allow Andy past him. Gently placing his hand at the small of her back the gesture doesn't go unnoticed by both of them. Sam quickly removes his hand wondering what the hell that was all about.

Back in the house Sam leans against the wall as Andy explains she will drive the children over to their relatives. The parents have lots of questions and Andy promised to visit them in jail over this next week with the answers.

While Joe and Mary say goodbye to their kids, Andy walks around the house taking notes of the condition the children were living in. Sam follows not wanting to leave her alone for some reason. He tries to tell himself it's just because he doesn't want her messing up any of the evidence.

"I know not to touch anything. I just need to be able to describe the residence when I write up my report," Andy states as if reading Sam's mind.

"I know." Sam wanted to say more but didn't.

Having already documented the garbage overflow in the kitchen to the living room, Andy looked at two of the bedrooms, taking note of the bare mattresses, clothes and toys lying all over the floor. She then makes her way down the hall. Tripping over a box, Sam grabs her arm to steady her. A jolt of electricity momentarily delays Sam letting Andy go and by the look on Andy's face it would seem she was affected just as much by his touch.

"I'm okay," Andy states steadying herself back on her feet.

Sam clears his throat after letting go of Andy. "I have pictures of all this I can email to you on Monday."

"That would be great. I'll give you my card before I go. Can you also include your police report? I'll read through it and email back with any questions I might have about your investigation."

"Sure," Sam responded. A little annoyed at the hope he felt about talking to her again at a later date.

Andy looks down at the box that was the catalyst for Sam reaching out to her and she noticed the light bulb, scale, spoons, and baggies occupying the space inside.

Walking into the last room she notices the packaged methamphetamines stacked up by the closet. Rounding the corner into the bathroom, the chemical bottles and proverbial red ring around the bathtub comes into view.

Andy lets out a breath that does not go unnoticed by Sam.

"They're in deep aren't they?" Andy asks continuing to stare in the bathroom.

Rubbing his hand over his two day old stubble Sam responds, "yeah they are".

"Okay these poor kids have been through enough, I need to get them to a safe place. After I get them settled then I can drop off the government car and head back home, but I doubt I'll be able to sleep the rest of the night."

"Alright, let's get you out of here."

Sam walks in front of Andy, hoping to squash the urge of wanting to touch her again. After helping the children gather some of their belongings, Sam helps Andy situate the girls in the car. Sam notices how much care she takes in making sure the frightened sisters feel as comfortable as possible having to leave with a stranger. It also doesn't go unnoticed by Sam the look Oliver gives him while watching him watch Andy. Sam just stares back telling him it's no big deal that he's talking so much with the CPS worker.

Sam and Andy say their goodbyes and he watches her drive off, wondering what it is about this dark haired beauty with a lion's heart.

* * *

The clock in the car reads 4:25 AM when Andy finally pulls into the Child Welfare parking lot after dropping off the children. She is dead on her feet and ready to go back home and enjoy the beginning of her Sunday. Andy was tempted to take the government car home so she wouldn't have to come back to the dark empty office, but she decided she might as well get it done.

As she steps out of her car a pair of headlights turn on in the back parking lot. A searing fear instantly enters her body as she wonders who followed her back to the office. She doesn't typically worry about her safety this late at night unless she left an unusually hostile situation, which was not the case tonight.

All of a sudden the car door opens and she hears "McNally, its Sam". Relief washes over Andy as she watches Sam walk towards her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Andy asks.

"Well I know you said you were new to this office, and if you haven't noticed yet it isn't exactly in the safest of neighborhoods?"

Andy was taken aback by Sam's concern for her safety. She just met this man tonight. "Yeah I've noticed. So you are just looking out for my welfare? Aren't you officially off duty now?"

"I'm never really off duty. Hazards of being a cop."

"I know what you mean. Unless I go out in public with tunnel vision I'm always unconsciously always assessing child safety."

They both lightly chuckled at the realization that they have something in common. After a few seconds silence befalls them and Andy looks away.

Keeping his eyes fixated on the woman before him Sam gathers up enough courage to ask Andy if she wants to hang out for a little while.

"So I know a little diner just a couple miles away. You interested in getting some breakfast? I can't remember when I last had a decent meal. Unless of course you have someone waiting for you at home."

Looking up at Sam, Andy appeared blindsided by the invitation. "Yes, I'd like that Sam, and no, no one waiting for me at home." Andy responded biting her lower lip and driving Sam crazy with that gesture.

Clearing his throat, "okay hop in McNally, I'll drive."

"Do you call everyone by their last names?" Andy asked with amusement.

"Nah, just you. It seems fitting for some reason."

"Hmm not sure what to make of that but let me drop off the keys in the locked box inside of my office. I will be right out."

"Okay, I'll pull my truck up to the side door."

* * *

Their coffee cups are being refilled as the empty plates are removed from in front of them. For the last hour Sam and Andy engaged in small talk, mostly about their jobs and how they fell into their line of work.

After a third cup of coffee they noticed the sun starting to rise outside. Andy tried to stifle a yawn; clearly displaying that not even caffeine can help keep her awake much longer. Sam suggested he take Andy back to her car before it became dangerous for her to drive home.

Arriving back in the parking lot of Andy's office, Sam turned off the ignition to his truck after coming to a stop next to her car.

"Well here you are McNally," Sam stated, all of a sudden starting to feel anxious for some reason.

"Yup, here I am," Andy responds back, rubbing her hands up and down the tops of her legs in a nervous gesture.

"Do I make your nervous McNally?" Sam couldn't help but tease.

"No, why would you make me nervous? I'm not nervous. Please, I have to communicate with some of Toronto's most dangerous people too you know, on a daily basis even, so why would you make me nervous? I'm not nervous" Andy realized she was rambling and wasn't surprised to see Sam leaning back against his truck door staring at her with a big smirk on his face. "You sure know how to work those dimples you know," Andy teased.

"You sure know how to work that bottom lip with the way you are tugging on it right now," Sam said all of a sudden becoming very serious.

"Thank you..I mean what?" Andy shook her head as if trying to form a clear thought. This lightened the mood and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Trying to find the humor in this situation instead of feeling embarrassed, Andy covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. "I think I should be going now," she says looking up at Sam with a quirky smile on her face.

"Okay McNally. Go home and get some sleep," Sam says in resignation that their time together is over. For now.

"Thanks for breakfast Sam. A nice ending to a sad night."

"Anytime."

A few more seconds go by and Andy still hasn't made an effort to leave.

" McNaaaally," Sam said liking the sound rolling off his tongue.

"Okay, bye Sam." Andy quickly exits the truck trying to hide the blush no doubt creeping into her cheeks right now. Before shutting the door she turns and smiles one last time at the tall; lean man before her.

Sam watches Andy enter her vehicle and waits until it starts. He follows her out of the parking lot where they each turn in opposite directions. Sam isn't sure what he is starting to feel for the tall slender social worker, but he does know for certain that he has not seen the last of Andy McNally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean so much to me. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Hope you like where I am taking Sam and Andy's journey. I am sure you will have some questions by the end of this chapter and they will be answered soon. Please don't forget to review. Thank You! **_**Warning: Child Abuse discussed**_

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

"Ms. Rodriguez I already told you, unless your son signs a release of information I cannot talk about his case with you….Yes, of course I can still give you updates about your grandchildren's well being without a release…okay then send him down, and I will have the necessary paperwork at reception for him to initial and sign…Okay, thank you, bye."

Andy hangs up her work phone and sighs in frustration.

"You okay over there Andy?" her co-worker and close friend Marcy asks.

Standing up from her desk, Andy leans over the cubicle wall that separates the two friends. "Yes, but tell me why in the six years I've been doing this job, male perpetrators of domestic violence always have their mothers call me once they finally realize they can't intimidate me?"

Chuckling a little Marcy answers, "because deep down DV perps are nothing but a bunch of tantrumming big babies."

Andy let out a snort which then caused both her and Marcy to laugh.

"Oh well, at least I have his ex wife and children in a safe place," Andy explained. Looking at her watch, she sees its 3 PM. "Ohh I got to go meet Traci down at 15. I need to review the tape from an interview she did late last night.

"Your big fatality case?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, we're slowly narrowing down the suspects," Andy said as she gathers up her purse and go-out bag. Saying her goodbyes to the petite 5 ft 4 inch friend with short pixie length blond hair, Andy starts to leave.

"Wait, have you heard anything from Sam?" Marcy inquires.

Feeling her heart skip a beat at the mention of his name, Andy gives a half smile and shakes her head.

"Four months and no contact? I don't know how you do it Andy?"

"Most days I don't either. I just hold on to how loved he made me feel before he went undercover on this latest assignment. I know in my heart he is missing me as much as I miss him."

"Alright, are we still on for drinks tonight at The Penny?"

"Of course," Andy answered enthusiastically, needing to let loose for a few hours.

* * *

Arriving at 15, the officer at the front counter automatically recognizes her as not only CPS but Swarek's girlfriend of two years.

"Come on back," a tall blonde greets Andy, buzzing her through the locked door.

"Thanks Becca."

Walking into the main part of the station Andy always feels a rush of excitement at the amount of movement and chatter throughout the room. Something is all abuzz as the officers seem more hyped up than normal.

Seeing Tracy through the window in the Ds office, Andy reaches the steps and takes two at a time.

"What's going on Trace?" Andy asks as she enters the office. "There seems to be a lot of hype going on downstairs."

Tracy looks up from her desk and greets Andy with a smile.

"Yeah, there is a big drug bust going down over on the East side. 27th is requesting some additional assistance.

"Sam?" Andy asks getting her hopes up.

Looking at Andy, Traci couldn't help but feel sad for her. "No, sorry," she said with a frown.

"Well, a girl can hope." Andy tries not to look so crushed but she fails miserably. Four months is a long time to not hear from your boyfriend, especially when he is working such a dangerous job.

"Hey, we still on for tonight?" Traci asks, hoping to take Andy's mind off of Sam.

"Yes, definitely," Andy confirms. Trying to focus she remembers why she came to see Traci in the first place. "So how did the interview go with Jason White?"

"Ugh, total scumbag. I know he caused those injuries to the infant, but he won't agree to a polygraph. Just looking at him makes my skin crawl. That poor baby and all he suffered."

Little Benjamin Scanlon was found by his mother Marsha, barely clinging to life in his crib at only four weeks old. She had been at work all day while her boyfriend Jason, and his four friends, were home all day drinking beer and playing video games. After being rushed by an ambulance to the hospital, he clung to life for three days, until he gave up the battle. His cause of death was ruled a homicide after being examined by numerous medical professionals during his stay in the NICU. The ER doctor noted bruising throughout his abdomen, arms, and legs. The Ophthalmologist confirmed hemorrhaging in the eyes, while the radiologist explained the two different skull fractures found in the full skeletal exam.

Dr. Hedrick was called for consultation as the designated child abuse specialist for the area, and she confirmed all of these injuries are classic signs for Shaken Baby Syndrome and blunt force trauma. The motive was most likely due to frustrations from Benjamin going through the period of purple crying which is a time in a infants life where they cry nonstop and nothing will soothe them. With the diagnosis of child abuse, law enforcement and CPS were called to investigate. Andy will never forget receiving the referral from her supervisor and learning the details of the abuse. Feeling sick to her stomach she was relieved to learn Traci was the assigned detective, and they will be able to lean on each other to get through this investigation.

Traci has become one of Andy's best friends over these last two years. With her desk facing Sam's in the Ds office, Andy gets the best of both worlds when visiting 15. Except, now when she works with Traci, the empty desk connected to her friend's is a reminder of what she is missing so badly right now.

"Andy?"

Traci calling her name snaps Andy out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Trace, I guess I spaced out there for a second."

"It's okay; I know you have a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine. Let's go over the evidence again," Andy suggests, trying to focus her mind on something else. "If only people realized it's okay to leave the baby in the crib, or another safe place, and walk away for a little bit if the crying becomes too much."

"I know; we would have fewer babies being harmed."

* * *

After an hour of reviewing their notes and medical reports, and not coming any closer to Traci being able to make an arrest, they decide to call it a day. Andy heads back to her office and returns the last of her day's voicemails. At 5:30 she is finally able to leave and go home to change. Entering her and Sam's townhouse she hangs up her purse and looks around. The place she has called home for over a year; brings her both emptiness and comfort now. Walking up to the fireplace mantle, she runs her hands lightly over the picture frames, stopping on one picture in particular. The lights in the background of the photograph are aglow, illuminating the happy couple standing in front of the fountain outside the CN tower.

_After a romantic dinner in the restaurant at the top of the structure, Sam and Andy held hands laughing and chatting on the walk back to their car. Seeing the fountain off to the side of their path, Sam redirected their course. _

"_Hey McNally, let's go over to the fountain. I have an idea."_

"_Okay," Andy agreed, always up for anything spontaneous. _

_They reached their destination after just a short walk. _

_Reaching into his pocket Sam pulled out some change. "Here make a wish," Sam tells Andy while handing her a penny. _

_Andy takes it and closes her fingers around the cool metal. Closing her eyes for only a second, she then throws the circular treasure into the pond. _

_Standing in front of the fountain with all the lights lit up, Andy couldn't help but smile. _

"_Breathtaking," Andy whispered. _

"_Sure is," Sam responded. _

_Andy looked up at Sam to see him staring back at her. _

"_I was talking about you McNally," Sam explained with a tongue in cheek grin. _

_Without responding, Andy leaned into Sam which then prompted Sam to lean down. Their lips met somewhere in the middle and danced together for several minutes before the happy couple needed to come up for air. Each leaning back a few inches, they continued to press their bodies up against one another while intertwining their limbs, still standing together as one. _

"_Move in with me Andy," Sam asked. He didn't plan on asking tonight, but the thought had been on his mind for a while now. _

_Searching Sam's eyes for any hint of regret, Andy found none. "Are you serious? Well you must be serious because you called me by my first name," Andy tried to reason with herself. _

_Chuckling a little, Sam shook his head at his girlfriend, loving the fact even after almost a year he can still make her nervous. "Well are you going to keep a guy hanging?"_

"_No, I mean yes. I mean yes I will move in with you." With a huge grin on her face Andy said it again, "yes Sam, I would love nothing more than to move in with you." _

_The grin on Sam's face matched Andy's at the realization he was going to wake up next to her every morning from now on. _

_Without hesitation their lips found each other again until the need for air became too great. They summoned a passerby to take a picture of them, always wanting to remember this night. _

Looking at the picture now, one can see the faint flush on their faces from having just spent the previous moments in a lip lock. "Okay Andy, stop sulking. Sam's fine. You have to remain strong," Andy told herself as she headed for the bedroom to get ready for the night.

* * *

After a quick shower and change, Andy took a cab down to The Black Penny. This little hole in the wall has a lot more charm than most would think, Andy thought as she got out of the cab.

Wearing jeans and a red halter top, Andy felt like a different woman than who she portrayed at work. She then walked through the front door and looked around for her friends.

"Andy over here," Traci yelled for her.

Andy spotted her friends sitting next to the pool tables. When she reached their table Traci and Marcy stood up to give Andy a hug.

"Hey now, it's a little early to start that kind of party girls," Oliver joked as he pulled out a chair for Andy.

"Thanks," Andy greeted Oliver with a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome McNally. Nice of you to bless us with your presence tonight," he teased.

"Oh stop. I needed a night out; I've been putting in a lot of overtime. My supervisor said I could take a week effective immediately when Sam returns."

"That's great, Sam will be very happy," Oliver said encouraging her.

Andy was greeted also by Dov, Chloe, and Chris, while Nick and Gail were too busy making out during their attempt to play a game of pool. Marcy and Traci clearly did not wait for her to begin their night as they were on round two or three. Andy couldn't help but notice how close Marcy and Chris were sitting together.

Oliver turned to Andy, "hey, I was going to actually call you to find out what your on call days are next month."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Oliver you've been a good friend while Sam has been gone, but really I'm fine if I have to respond to a call in the middle of the night. I hate waking you up and pulling you away from your family," Andy tried to reason with her boyfriend's best friend.

Oliver cleared his throat before responding. "Listen McNally, first of all you are family. Secondly, Sam made certain arrangements before he left. This includes making sure I'm there at your office parking lot walking you to and from your car if and when you need to go out on a late night call. You know he does this every time he leaves on a UC because he can't be there himself when he's gone."

"Well, what if I don't tell you," Andy teased.

"You really want to have that conversation with Sam when he finds out?" Oliver warned.

"I can deal with Sam. He isn't as bad as he wants people to think," Andy reasoned.

"Something happens to you McNally and I'm afraid you'll be rethinking those words," he said without missing a beat.

"Fine, I'll text you my schedule tomorrow," she says conceding.

Oliver gives Andy a look of victory, and before she can become too annoyed, he buys her a drink.

* * *

After a few rounds of Karaoke and losing a game of pool to Traci, Andy excuses herself to the bathroom. Making her way through the crowd a hand reaches out and grabs her by the arm. She turns to come face to face with JT Braga. The tall, muscular, dark haired man, with eyes so cold they almost make Andy shiver, greeted her with a slimy grin. _That large tattoo on his neck stands out like a sore thumb, _Andy thought to herself.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight?"

"What do you want JT?" Andy asked trying to sound indifferent but failing.

"Just wondering how my baby brother was doing?" JT asked with a hint of a threat in his voice.

Andy's muscles went rigid at JT's question. "Sam's working," she said matter of fact.

"Yeah I know. I keep tabs on my perfect, high and mighty brother."

"Leave me and Sam alone." Andy tries to pull away but is unsuccessful as JT holds on tighter.

"I can't believe he would just leave his beautiful girlfriend all alone to fend for herself," JT taunted while looking up and down Andy's body.

Suddenly feeling self conscious and wishing her shirt wasn't so low cut, Andy did her best not to show this to him.

"He didn't JT, hands off McNally."

They turned around to see Oliver, Nick, Dov, and Chris ready to go to battle if necessary.

Releasing Andy's hand, JT turned to face her friends.

"There's no problem here gentlemen. I just wanted to see how my baby brother and his girlfriend are doing, that's all."

"Bullshit, stay away from her," Chris demanded while pulling Andy behind him.

Pushing off the barstool, JT has everyone wondering if he will start a fight tonight.

"Don't be stupid man, you are in a room full of cops," Oliver warned.

"I'm out. Tell Sam I said hello when he returns."

After JT leaves the bar, Andy assures everyone she's fine. Traci, Chloe, Gail, and Marci meet her in the restroom where she goes through round two of convincing her friends that JT didn't hurt her. To take the focus off of her, Andy asks Marcy what's going on with her and Chris.

"You've been flirting all night," Andy points out the obvious.

"I don't know, but he sure is cute," Marci explains. "He's also a great cop. He's been out on a few different calls I've responded to, and he sure has a way of de-escalating the situation."

"I say go for it," Andy encourages.

"Me too," Traci agrees.

"I second it," Gail adds in her response.

"I third it, or whatever, you know what I mean," Chloe chimes in.

* * *

Later on in the night when Andy felt exhaustion start to set in, she says her goodbyes to everyone. Oliver however insists on driving Andy home despite her protests.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to stay with me and Zoe until Sam returns. I think JT has something up his sleeve," Oliver expressed his concern to Andy on the drive to her place.

"Don't be silly. I'm fine. We have a good alarm system, and Sam taught me how to shoot a long time ago."

Admitting defeat, Oliver walked Andy to her door and said goodnight.

"You're a good man Oliver Shaw. That Zoe is a lucky girl."

Almost blushing he responds, "don't I know it".

They both chuckle at his mock confidence before Andy says another goodnight and shuts the door.

* * *

A week later Andy was leaving the court house, having just won a trial she was the main witness on, when she received a call from Traci.

"Hey Andy, I need you down here. We have a break in the fatality case."

"What? Tell me."

"Just get down here, I will explain everything then."

Andy picks up the pace to her car. In no time she is down at 15 and racing into the office. Traci meets her at the locked door, already opening the barrier between them.

"Trace, you're killing me with the anticipation," Andy said exasperated.

"Just come with me."

Andy follows Traci down the main hall and into the observation space for interview room 3.

"Just wait here, I'm going to bring the witness in to interview. I want you to watch and tell me if you believe her."

"Okay."

Traci leaves Andy alone in the dark room with only the light from the interview portion of the office to illuminate where she is standing.

* * *

Ten minutes later Andy is starting to become impatient, wanting to know what this witness has to say that will make their case.

All of a sudden the door opens to where Andy is observing. Her eyes widen and she forgets to breathe as the outline of the person standing in the doorway is unmistakable to her, she would know that body anywhere.

"Sam," Andy breathes out and drops her pen and pad of paper she was holding.

With a huge look of relief himself, and without a word, Sam shuts the door and has her in his arms in less than two seconds. Crushing their lips together, his hands in her hair, Sam backs Andy up against the wall.

They spend several minutes allowing their bodies to do the talking. "Oh my god, I missed you so much McNally," Sam says breathless finally breaking the silence between them. He then repositions himself as his lips begin to trail down and begin their assault on her neck.

Andy arches her body to allow Sam full access and she begins to moan. "Ooh Sam, you feel so good," Andy barely is able to say as her body is too busy responding from the ecstasy of Sam's body heat on her. "It's been too long."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I plan on spending the next several weeks, every night, making it up to you," he says in between kisses, his promise full of lustful urgency dominated by love.

Out of nowhere the realization of Sam really being there, kissing her, loving her, promising what was to come, was all too much for Andy. Letting the tears fall freely Sam pulls away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern etched on his face.

Pulling him right back to her, Andy clings onto him resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothing, I'm just so relieved. I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

"Are you kidding me McNally? There were so many nights I almost blew the entire operation because I didn't think I would make it another night without you."

The emotion in Sam's voice made another fresh batch of tears stream down her flushed cheeks. Always wanting to try and make Andy feel better, Sam cups Andy's face and begins kissing away the warm liquid.

After some time has passed with both of them holding on to one another, Traci enters the room.

"Is it safe or have you turned this place into an X-rated movie yet?"

Wiping away the rest of her tears, they turn to face Traci.

"I take it there is no witness to interview today?" Andy asks, already knowing the answer.

"Um, no. I didn't think you would mind the lie."

"No, not today."

"Thank you for finding a place for us to have a little privacy. I don't think I could have waited until after she got off work to see her," Sam added, then turning to cup Andy's face again.

"I'm just relieved to have you back and to see my best friend happy again. Now get out of here. I know you both have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Out by her car, Andy pulls out her work phone and dials her supervisor.

"Hey Rachel, it's Andy…so Sam's back and…yeah, tell me about it…so good to see him." Sam watches his girlfriend and wonders how he made it through these last four months. Throwing himself into work and gathering all the evidence is what gave him purpose. Knowing the quicker he did his job, the sooner he could get home. "So I'm going to want to take that week off now…no, I don't have any court hearings…yes, I've been putting in a lot of overtime so my write ups are current in all my assessments, if a new call comes in on an open case of mine you will know what has already been done…okay thank you…bye."

Hanging up the phone Andy wraps her arms around Sam again, wanting the feel of his body. Sam was only more than happy to oblige, but he wanted to take this private party back home.

"Come on, I'll follow you back to your office to drop off the car and I'll give you a ride home."

"Hmm, home never sounded so good Sam."

After giving Andy another kiss, he helps her get situated in the car and then jumps into his truck. When they arrive at Andy's office she is in and out in record time.

When they arrive home the door is barely shut before they both start taking off each other's clothes with a hunger they have never felt before. Once they are fully naked and their clothes scattered in the entry way of their townhouse, Sam picks up Andy and carries her to their bedroom. Gently laying her down on their bed he takes a moment to look at her, admiring this amazing woman he is lucky enough to call his girlfriend.

"Sam, you're making me embarrassed," Andy said feeling bashful.

"I've missed your body, I've missed your lion's hear, I've just missed you so much McNally. God you are beautiful."

Letting out a small cry, Andy reaches out for Sam. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he eases himself on top of her. Trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, Andy is in pure bliss. She returns the favor by running her hands through his hair that has taken on a longer length since his time away. She then moves her hands further south to massage the tight muscles on his back, and she can't help but notice how more pronounced they are on his body. Unable to wait any longer Andy repositions her body and welcomes Sam home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews...I live on them. I apologize for the length of time since I last updated…I've been sick with the flu and then a bad cold, so I haven't felt much like doing anything lately. I know some of you are disappointed that I skipped ahead two years, I just felt like I could do more with Sam and Andy's story if they were already an established couple. Don't worry; I will be sure to give you lots of flashbacks for more insight into the first two years of their relationship. Thank you all for staying with this story. **

* * *

_Two years ago…_

_Four months after Sam and Andy started dating they were in relationship bliss. Already finishing each other's sentences, Sam's friends were starting to believe the forever bachelor finally met his match. _

"_Hey Sam, Traci," Andy said as she entered the Ds office ready to team her latest physical abuse case with Traci. _

"_Hey," both of them answered her, looking up from their desks. _

"_Did you get the report I faxed over for you to review," Andy asked Traci trying to remain professional with Sam in the room. _

"_I did. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yup." _

"_Do you need some backup?" Sam asked trying to sound casual instead of the worried mess he feels whenever Andy has to respond to a new call. She's not a trained police officer and she isn't even allowed to carry pepper spray, an agency policy Sam always felt was ridiculous. _

"_Swarek, I don't think Guns and Gangs typically respond to physical abuse cases. If we find a couple pounds of heroin or meth, I'll be sure to call you," Traci teased, knowing why he really offered._

_Sam rolled his eyes at Traci's sarcastic comment, even though he knew she was only joking. _

"_Thanks for offering," Andy said to Sam, locking him in a stare. _

"_Just be careful," he answered. _

"_Don't worry Swarek, I won't let anything happen to her," Traci chuckled while nudging Andy out of the office. _

_As Sam watched the two women leave, he became overwhelmed with a feeling he couldn't quite explain. All he could think about lately was the next time he would see Andy and hold her in his arms. This feeling is unlike any he has ever felt before. Women tended to be a "heat in the moment" kind of deal for Sam. No one has ever held his interest for long…that is until a certain cute brunette with a heart of gold entered his life. _

_At least twice a week, Andy's job brings her down to 15, and every time it's a struggle to not reach out for her in front of his co-workers. Shortly after they started dating, they promised their relationship would stay separate from their job, both of them felt strongly about keeping any relationship business out of the work environment. _

* * *

_Traci and Andy arrived at Alvarez Body Shop. Upon approaching the building a large muscular man walked out. The first thing Andy noticed was the dark hair and empty eyes. She was then instantly drawn to the very large tattoo that covered half of his neck. _

"_Ladies, what can I do for you?" he asked; eye balling Andy in her cream long sleeved top and black pants. _

"_I'm Detective Nash and this is Andy McNally with Child Protective Services. We're looking for Bobby Alvarez. _

"_What do you want with him?" he asked suspiciously. _

"_That's confidential, is he around?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you then," he says as he starts to walk back inside. _

"_Hey, please, it's about his daughter Stella," Andy calls out to him as a last ditch effort. _

_At the mention of Stella, he turns around at the exact moment Bobby Alvarez appears at the opening of the garage. _

"_You know where my daughter is? I reported her as a runaway two days ago."_

"_Yes Mr. Alvarez, we are aware of the report you made," Traci responded. "We need to speak with you for a few minutes."_

"_Unless you're bringing my daughter home, I don't have anything to say."_

_While Traci attempts to question Bobby, Andy notices the guy with the tacky tattoo staring at her. Trying to ignore how uncomfortable he makes her feel, Andy distracts herself by taking notes. _

"_Mr. Alvarez, if I can't interview you, I have no choice but to put you under arrest. Stella gave a consistent and detailed disclosure about how you are the reason for the broken arm she sustained two days ago. The same day you reported her as a runaway."_

"_Stella's lying. She's a teenager who wants to be with her boyfriend and I forbid it. You should be talking with him."_

"_I talked to Stella this morning and I received the doctor's report this afternoon. Stella sustained a spiral fracture to her humerus, which is consistent with her story of you twisting her arm." _

"_Call my attorney JT. Have him meet me down at the police station," Bobby ordered tattoo guy. _

"_You got it boss."_

_Traci put Bobby under arrest and in hand cuffs. While glaring at Andy and Traci, JT pulled out his cell phone and started talking to Bobby's attorney. _

_Andy fought off a shiver. There was something about JT that made her skin crawl. She has to interact with lots of people who commit crimes and hurt others all the time, but she has never been this creeped out by someone before. _

* * *

_Andy watched from the observation room while Traci interrogated Bobby, not getting too far with his attorney present. The door opened and light penetrated the dark space. Sam walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. _

"_Bobby Alvarez huh!"_

"_Yeah, he keeps denying he caused the injury. Honestly, he's pretty convincing," Andy explains to Sam, filling him in on the details of the case. _

_Sam couldn't help but reach out and touch Andy's cheek, effectively stopping her mid sentence. With both of his hands, Sam gently cups Andy's face and turns her to him. Their breaths become in sync, both transfixed, and their eyes silently daring each other to make the first move. Without further thought, Sam took the dare and softly met his lips with Andy's, resulting in a soft moan escaping from her. _

_Sam deepened the kiss, tasting her; wanting her. Andy's hands ran through his soft hair, slightly pulling on the dark tangle enmeshed between her fingers, knowing the little resistance drives him insane and it's now Sam's turn to let out a moan. They continue with this dance for a few more minutes before Andy breaks their embrace. _

"_We can't do this, we promised each other," Andy manages to say while attempting to control her heavy breathing. _

_Sam rests his forehead against hers. "I know, you just have a way of making me want you at the most inopportune times McNally." _

_Chuckling a little she takes a step back, trying to put a little space in between them just as Traci enters the room. _

"_So I'm booking him now, I'm going to interview JT next since he seems to be connected to Bobby through the auto shop," Traci informs them. _

"_JT? JT who?" Sam asks, sounding a bit concerned. _

"_JT Braga," Traci answers. _

"_You've got to be kidding me," Sam states in disbelief. _

_Andy puts her hand on Sam's arm, trying to remind him to stay calm because she can see he's starting to escalate in his demeanor. "What is it Sam?"_

"_You're not going to believe this but JT's my brother…half brother. Same mom but different dad. He's four years older than me."_

"_I take it you're not close?" Andy asked, already knowing the answer since Sam hasn't mentioned JT once. _

"_Hardly." _

_Not wasting any more time, Sam exits the room and walks toward the waiting area. Without any effort he swings open the door to find his brother sitting down staring at the floor. _

_Feeling a change in the atmosphere, JT looks up and Sam knows immediately that JT recognizes him. _

"_You son of a bitch," Sam says loud enough for JT to hear. Before he has a chance to respond, Sam pulls him up by his collar and shoves him against the wall. _

_Oliver saw Sam storming through the station, he instinctively started following his friend, knowing somehow he was going to need backup. When he entered the lobby he saw Sam slamming a witness up against the wall. _

_With the help of two other officers, Oliver pulls Sam off of JT before he can get a swing in. JT then charges after Sam, but the other two officers stop him in time. _

"_SAM CALM DOWN," Oliver yells attempting to keep what little hold he had on his best friend. _

"_GET OFF OF ME," Sam shouts back while struggling against Oliver. _

_Andy and Traci run in to see all hell breaking loose. Not sure what else to do, Andy stands in front of Sam and grasps his face, willing him to look at her. Finally snapping out of the rage going through his body, Sam starts to calm down. Trying to even out his breathing, he swallows the lump forming in his throat. He turns away from Andy and meets JT's stare. _

"_What are you doing here?" Sam asks through gritted teeth. "I thought you were holed up in Vancouver with your good for nothing father."_

"_What can I say Sammy, I missed my little brother," JT responds with a smirk, trying to shake off the hold the other officers have on him. _

"_Don't call me that. You stopped being my brother 20 years ago." _

"_How's Sarah? Give her my love." JT said, baiting Sam. _

_A new wave of anger washed over Sam and he again fought to free himself from Oliver. _

"_Don't ever say her name again," Sam demanded causing JT to laugh in response. _

_JT then turned his gaze to Andy, noticing how she was trying to comfort Sam. "Shacking up with a social worker…how ironic. Maybe we should do dinner some time," he mocks Sam as he trails his eyes up and down the length of Andy's body while licking his lips. _

_At this comment Sam went deathly still and all other thoughts besides hurting JT left his mind. The noise in the room faded out while JT's words continue to ring in his ears. Sam knew, in a roundabout way, he was threatening Andy. _

"_ENOUGH!" Frank shouts, causing Sam to come back to reality. "SWAREK IN MY OFFICE NOW. OLIVER, GET MR. BRAGA IN AN INTERVIEW ROOM."_

"_Sam, what's going on?" Andy questions him. _

"_Just wait for me in the Ds office, and don't go near him," Sam pleads with Andy. _

_Waiting for Andy to go in front of him, Sam follows before veering off towards Frank's office. _

* * *

_Sam and Andy entered his apartment after a very long and tiring day. They didn't talk much on the way home, Andy knowing he needed a little space before he was ready to explain. Sam received a week of suspension for attempting to assault a witness, regardless of him being family. The consequences would have been worse, except Sam explained to Frank why he had such a negative reaction to JT. _

_After hanging up their coats, they sit down on the couch, and Andy rests her head on his shoulder, stroking his arm softly with her hand. "I'm here Sam, please talk to me." _

_Taking a deep breath, "I hate him," Sam tells her. _

"_Why," Andy gently prods. _

"_I've told you a little about my twin sister Sarah, and how we spent a few years off and on in foster care…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I've been avoiding telling you about JT," Sam starts to explain, not being able to look at Andy. _

"_Why?" Andy asks feeling confused. _

_Sam leans his head against the back of the couch, and after staring at the ceiling for a minute, he closes his eyes. _

"_What is it?" _

_Feeling guilty at knowing he's causing the concern in her voice, Sam realizes he can't put this off much longer. _

"_When Sarah and I were fifteen we were living together in a foster home. We had been in that particular home for about seven months. JT was nineteen and living on his own with four of his friends. Renting a house together, they all worked at one of the local gas stations, it's how they could afford the rent."_

_Sam stopped talking, as if he's trying to remember something that he has intentionally blocked out of his mind. Andy urged him to continue. _

"_JT invited us over for dinner one night, which was a shock because he always made it a point to remind us we weren't 'real' siblings. I can remember Sarah was so excited, thinking we could finally start to become the family she always dreamed we could be." Sam let out a bitter laugh. "She was always a bit naïve." _

"_Sam what happened," Andy asked, feeling scared of the answer. _

"_When we got there JT seemed a little shocked I was there, I guess he figured I would refuse to come since he knew I was less forgiving of him for treating us like second class citizens. I always felt like he thought me and Sarah were expendable to him… I guess I was right."_

_Sam stopped talking for a few seconds, even with his eyes closed, Andy could see how much pain reliving this was causing him. _

"_You know what Sam, maybe you aren't ready to talk about this and that's okay."_

_Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and turned to face Andy. "He let his friends rape Sarah, my sister…no, our sister. That sick bastard sold his sister for money to buy drugs." _

_Andy was in disbelief. She knew about Sarah's attack, but she never pressed Sam for the details. _

"_Oh my god!" _

"_He got me up in the attic, distracted me by making me think he needed help with something. You know, brotherly bonding. I walked up the stairs first, and before I realized what was happening, he locked me in. After a few minutes I could hear Sarah screaming, pleading for help; I tried to get out, god Andy I tried." _

"_I know Sam, of course you did," Andy reasoned with him, wiping away a loose tear that was rolling down his cheek. _

"_After a couple of hours, he finally let me out. I had been sitting down in defeat, exhausted in my efforts to escape, when I heard the door unlock. I can remember he didn't wait for me to open the door. I made my way to the bottom floor where Sarah was practically catatonic on the couch. Her clothes were torn and bruises were starting to form on her arms and face."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_That's just it, I couldn't do anything. The men who attacked her were on the back porch drinking and laughing with our brother. I knew if I tried to go after them I would probably end up severely hurt or worse, which at the time I didn't care what they did to me as long as I could take just one of them down. Then I realized if I went after them, I wouldn't be able to be there for Sarah. It took all my will power not to kill them. I'm not going to lie, I saw the knives in the kitchen and I thought about it…I really thought about it, but I saw Sarah turn her tear streaked face up at me and I knew I was the only person in the world that she had left. Even if I succeeded, I would be in prison for the rest of my life and she would be alone."_

"_You did the right thing Sam…not going after them. The odds were not in your favor that night."_

_Nodding his head, Sam showed Andy he knew what she was saying. Five grown men to one teenage boy, he more than likely would have ended up in a body bag._

"_We rode the bus to the hospital, and the police were contacted from there. Originally they were all arrested, but Sarah refused to testify, not wanting to face her offenders, so the charges were dropped."_

"_Oh Sam, no."_

"_Yup. About a year later, I heard JT left to meet up with his father in Vancouver. I haven't seen him since…until tonight." _

"_Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me," Andy said taking both of Sam's hands in hers. _

_Searching Andy's eyes for any hint of change in her feelings for him, he found none. "I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid you would look at me differently, disgusted that I'm related to such a monster." _

_Andy instantly felt her eyes tear up at the thought that Sam would ever compare him to his brother. "Listen to me…you are a good man. There are very few people in this world that deserve you, and your poor excuse for a brother certainly isn't one of them."_

_Letting out a sigh of relief he let Andy hold him while he fought to remain control of his emotions. This night was a turning point in their relationship, the feelings only growing stronger, and solidifying their bond. _

* * *

Present…

The warm stream of sunlight cascaded into the bedroom, waking up Sam from his deep sleep, perhaps the best sleep he's had in the last four months. A little disoriented at first, he blinked a couple of times and remembered he was home and done with his undercover operation. He looked down at Andy, sleeping peacefully face down with her arm stretched over Sam's taut stomach. God he missed her. Sam pulled back the sheet and repositioned her arm, allowing him to softly kiss up and down her back.

Andy slowly is coaxed out of her sweet dream only to realize the reality is much better. "Hmmm, you can't possibly want what I think you are wanting after the night we just had," Andy teased.

"Oh McNally, that and more," Sam said, playing along. He pulled her on top of him, using his hands to push the hair out of her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," Andy responded with a big grin.

They spent the next several hours in bed reconnecting, each needing their fill of the other. Afterwards they lay in bed and talked about Sam's time undercover, and Andy's life back in the real world. Andy decided not to tell Sam about JT, naively hoping he would stay away. They eventually fell back asleep, both exhausted from their love making, and the prolonged stress and worry of Sam being in constant danger.

They finally surfaced to the real world sometime in the evening. They showered and made dinner together before deciding to meet their friends at The Penny. Although Sam was eager to see everyone, he didn't know if he was ready to share Andy for the night.

* * *

Everyone greeted Sam with hugs and pats on the back; congratulating him on a successful operation.

"Swarek, next round's on me," Diaz said to Sam before heading over to the bar.

"I can get used to this," Sam joked.

"Well you deserve it," Dov responded, motioning for him to take a seat at the table.

"Don't let it go to your head Sam, or I'll be sure to bring you down a notch or two," Oliver added, laughing while pushing on Sam's shoulder. "In all seriousness, glad to have you back buddy."

"Glad to be back Oliver," Sam said, matching his tone.

"Hey, no room for anything serious tonight…we got tequila," Chloe announced, while she setting down shots for everyone.

"TEQUILA," Gail yelled, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh help me," Nick said.

"Hey, if you're lucky, you'll get lucky, you know what I'm saying," Gail teased, elbowing Nick in the stomach, clearly already having had a few.

"What about me McNally, will I get lucky tonight," Sam teased, leaning over and whispering in Andy's ear.

"If you play your cards right," Andy answered, acting smug.

Sam raised his eyebrows and then they both broke out in laughter before meeting in a chaste kiss.

The next few hours were spent among friends. Sam caught up with Oliver and Jerry all the while keeping an eye on Andy who was playing pool with Traci and the rookies. It was in his nature to always keep her within line of sight, it's just the man he grew up to be. Sam couldn't help but admire how the jeans she was wearing accentuated her cute ass and long legs, and by the looks of several other men in the bar, they appreciated the view as well. Right or wrong, Sam realized long ago with Andy, that he will always want to protect her, but he has to still let her live her life. There will always be bad people in this world, but he cannot fight every man that looks her way.

As if Andy knew Sam was watching, she turned her head to look at him. She caught him staring at her and she winked in response. About this time she watched Oliver lean over and talk to Sam, and she knew immediately something was wrong. She watched Sam's facial expression go stone cold in two seconds flat. He looked away from Andy to the center of the room where her eyes followed. Andy could feel all the color drain from her face as she watched JT Braga walk towards her and Sam leaping out of his seat with a murderous look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like where this story is heading. I will try and write more fluff, but I tend to be more inspired by angst and drama…but above all else I am a hopeless romantic. Sorry for another long break before another update, but shortly after my last update I had a death in the family, so traveling out of town after work almost daily has been taking precedence. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from all of you, but there are so many that have favorited this story, and me as an author, but I haven't heard your thoughts yet. Hope everyone is having a great week. **

* * *

Watching JT walk through The Penny like he owned the place was bad enough, but watching him walk towards Andy like he was on a mission was incomprehensible. Only one thought was on Sam's mind, and that was making sure his scumbag brother would not get anywhere near her.

"Walk away JT," Sam demanded as he stepped in front of his half brother.

"Hey Sammy, just came by for a drink after work when I noticed Andy across the room. I just wanted to say hi," JT responded with a smirk.

"Look, I don't know why you are here, or what you are trying to pull, but you forget that you even know who she is or so help me…"

"Sam, it's okay," Andy said, making her calming presence known by placing her hand on his arm.

"No, Andy it's not," Sam replied through gritted teeth without taking his eyes off of JT.

They continued their stare down of each other when Oliver and Chris intercepted the two brothers.

"Come on Sam, let's just get out of here," Oliver said. He knew if his best friend unleashed on JT then the consequences would be career ending. He also knew his best friend well enough to know when it came to Andy, Sam acted first and thought later…consequences be damned.

"No, this is our place, not his," Sam argued.

JT decided to add more fuel to the situation by breaking eye contact with Sam and looking past him to Andy. "Hey sweetheart, good seeing you again. Just wanted to come over and say hi," JT taunted.

This caused Sam to immediately turn to look at Andy in just enough time to see her close those beautiful dark eyes in acknowledgement that she had recent contact with that monster.

"McNally, what is he talking about?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you didn't tell him that I checked on you while he left you all alone for so long?" JT asked. Turning to Sam, "someone had to look after her, because you sure weren't."

JT's comment was the last straw and Sam went to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Oliver and Chris who were already anticipating this move.

JT started laughing and then turned his eyes on Andy. "I'll be seeing you," he teased and then before walking away he blew her a kiss.

"What the hell? I will end you JT," Sam yelled after him.

Once JT was out of the bar, Oliver and Chris let go of Sam. He turned towards Andy and the look on his face was enough to break her heart into a thousand pieces.

"Sam…" she tried to plead.

"Not here," he responded coldly.

Several thoughts were running through his mind about why JT was interested in Andy and why she kept contact with him a secret. His and Andy's relationship has always been special and not one where secrets are kept between them.

"Let's go," Sam demanded. Without giving Andy a chance to respond, he said brief goodbyes to his friends and started for the door not waiting for her to follow.

Andy was almost in tears as she said goodbye to everyone, realizing she should have been honest with Sam about her run in with JT.

"He's just worried about you," Oliver tried to reason with her. "I've known him for a very long time, and his mind is reeling right now. Anger towards you is just him trying to cover up the fear he is feeling for why JT seems to have shown an interest in you."

At risk of losing control of her emotions, Andy didn't respond but nodded instead. She gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and quickly followed after Sam who had already disappeared out the door.

* * *

The drive home was tense and Andy tried to talk with Sam several times, but when she would bring up the subject, Sam's hands tightened around the steering wheel and he would tell her he wasn't ready yet.

When they arrived back at their homr, Andy watched Sam walk across the living room with his hands in his hair pacing back and forth. It was Andy's turn to become frustrated at his inability to talk about the situation.

"Listen, now I'm starting to become angry," Andy said raising her voice which caused Sam to turn around and look at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but given how you're responding right now, can you blame me?"

Sam laughed at her statement. "Do you really believe that?" He asked in anger.

"Don't do that, don't laugh at me," she fought back.

"Answer the question McNally?"

"Yes, I believe that. I'm a big girl Sam; I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection."

Sam was at a loss for words. Did she forget already what his brother did to his own sister? He needed to get out of there, get some space. "I can't talk to you right now. I just…I can't do this."

"Sam, please don't leave."

He walked to the door and opened it before turning around to face Andy. "No, I need time to think. Call someone to come over and be with you, I don't want you alone right now," was the last thing Sam said before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Traci asked.

"No," Andy answered letting out a sob.

Andy was sitting on the couch surrounded by her two best friends.

"He loves you, but you know he doesn't do well with processing his feelings," Marcy tried to reason. This caused Andy to laugh a little.

"Spoken like a true social worker," Andy said while wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Takes one to know one girly," Marcy shot back which solicited a smile from Andy.

"I wonder where he went?" Traci asked.

"Oh I know exactly where he went," Andy answered confidently.

"Where?" Marcy asked.

The same place he goes whenever we have a big argument.

* * *

_1 year ago_

_Sam helped Andy limp into their home, supporting her by her waist and good arm. _

"_Here let me get you over to the couch," Sam said softly. _

"_Am I that heavy Swarek? Are you dying to sit me down somewhere so you can rest?" Andy teased trying to lighten the mood. _

"_Hardly," Sam responded. His voice was very tight and obviously not taking the bait. _

"_I'm fine…really," Andy tried to reason with her boyfriend while being helped down to the couch. _

"_Fine, yeah okay."_

"_Sam."_

"_You just have a black eye, bruised ribs, sprained ankle, and a broken arm, but yeah you are just fine as can be McNally…silly of me to worry." Despite the anger flowing through Sam, he is taking great care in getting Andy's ankle propped up with some pillows on the couch. _

"_Stop," Andy demanded. _

"_No, you stop," Sam told her while sitting down on the coffee table facing her. _

"_Stop what?" Andy asked. _

"_Stop putting yourself in danger, your job is not that important." _

"_Excuse me? I know you did not just say that to me?" _

"_Andy, I have to stand by while you put yourself in danger every day that you go to work."_

_Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Although she knew Sam worried about her, she had no idea he would ever tell her to just quit her job. _

"_You put yourself in danger too you know," Andy tried to reason with him. _

_Standing up, Sam started to pace the room, frustrated that she wasn't seeing his point. _

"_Yeah, I know, but I'm the trained police officer. You can't even carry pepper spray."_

"_I told you, it's because caseworkers are supposed to leave a situation if they can't de-escalate through conversation." _

"_Didn't work today," Sam argued. _

"_No Sam, it did not. I didn't know the boyfriend was in the house. The mom said he was gone, and I trusted her," Andy said in defeat. _

"_Why didn't you have the police with you?" Sam's voice took on a sound of desperation. _

"_I've told you over and over…unless I know for sure that my safety is compromised, having the police present only makes for more of a hostile environment. My clients trust me less when someone in uniform is standing over me."_

"_Better to be less trusted and come home alive." _

"_That's not fair Sam."_

"_No Andy, what's not fair is me being at work today and getting a phone call from the hospital telling me you had been assaulted."_

"_Sam," Andy whispered but Sam continued. _

"_My heart stopped, I mean literally stopped. The staff worker that called me couldn't tell me anything other than to come down immediately. I could feel the blood drain from my face and a cold sweat take over my body. Thank god Traci was there when I received the call because I don't even remember the drive to the hospital. I just remember I kept dialing Marcy but she wouldn't answer."_

"_That's because she was in court."_

"_I know that now, but you two seem to team your cases so neither of you are ever alone at a house."_

"_Not today," Andy was starting to understand what Sam must have been feeling when he got that phone call. _

"_Yeah, obviously." _

"_Please stop okay? I've been through enough today," Andy pleaded while tears started to stream down her face. _

_Sam sighed, realizing how hard he is being on her right now. "I need to go and clear my head."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

_Sam walked over to Andy and handed her the home phone. "Please call someone to be with you. I need some air," Sam requested as he leaned down and kissed Andy on the top of her head before walking out of their town house. _

* * *

_2 Hours Later _

_Sam came home to Traci sitting on the couch reading a magazine. _

"_Shhh," Traci whispered as Sam closed the door. _

"_Is she sleeping?" _

"_Yes, the pain meds are finally kicking in." _

"_I'm awake," they heard Andy from down the hall. _

"_I'm going to take off now so you two can talk, that is assuming I can trust you are going to go easy on her."_

"_I've cleared my head. Thank you Traci for coming."_

"_Anytime. I love you both you know that right?" _

"_Of course. We love you too."_

"_You better," Traci responded as she walked towards the door. _

_Sam didn't say anything but smiled instead. He then walked into the bedroom where he found Andy laying down. _

"_You better?" Andy asked. _

"_Hmm, no…but I am more calm," Sam responded as he leaned up against the door frame. _

"_I'm not quitting my job."_

_Sam sighed in defeat. "It was wrong of me to expect you to quit what you love, and wrong of me to imply your work isn't important. There really is no greater work than helping a child. I just never want to feel again what I felt today when I got that phone call."_

"_Would you prefer someone tell you in person?" Andy questioned. _

"_Not even funny McNally," Sam warned. _

"_I wasn't trying to be a smart ass Sam, I know if something ever happened to you on the job I would prefer someone tell me in person."_

"_How about nothing ever happens to you and no one has to tell me anything. I like that option the best."_

_Andy gave him a sad look, knowing she could never promise him that. "Sam come here please."_

_He walked across the room and sat on the bed beside Andy and took her hand in his. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked as he swept some of her loose hairs off her forehead."_

"_Well, Traci was right. The pain meds are kicking in."_

"_That's good."_

_Both of them didn't say anything for a few seconds until Andy was the one to break the silence. "Why did you leave? You never left before when we argued."_

"_We've never argued about something so important. I left because I scared myself with how angry I am. I didn't want you to see me like that."_

"_Are you that mad at me?" Andy asked with desperation in her voice. _

"_No, not you…at him…at the bastard that did this to you. I haven't wanted to tear apart someone so bad since Sarah was attacked."_

"_I'm sorry, this must be bringing up so many bad memories for you," Andy said while squeezing Sam's hand. _

_Sam let go so he could cradle her bruised and battered face. "Listen to me; you don't have anything to be sorry about. The asshole that's rotting in a jail cell right now is who's to blame."_

_Andy didn't respond and Sam crushed his lips to hers. "I love you McNally," Sam whispered in between kisses. _

"_I love you too Sam," Andy cried. _

_Leaning back he wiped away her tears. "I went to the spot at the CN tower fountain where I asked you to move in with me last month."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because it reminds me of a happy time with you, and sitting on one of those benches overlooking the fountain gave me a chance to clear my head."_

"_Well, I'm glad you came back to me."_

"_I'll always come back to you," Sam promised before kissing her again. _

* * *

Present

"I meant what I said McNally, I'll always come back to you."

All three girls looked up at the broken man standing in the doorway overhearing the story Andy was telling her friends.

"I didn't hear you come in," Andy said, staring at Sam in somewhat disbelief at the change in his demeanor.

Sam didn't respond, not knowing really where to even start.

"Why don't we go," Marcy suggested looking at Traci.

"You okay?" Traci asked turning to Andy.

"I'm fine," Andy assured her friends.

As they got up to leave, Sam stopped them. "Thank you both for being here with her."

"Just like I said before, I'm always here for you two," Traci reasoned.

Sam nodded and focused back on Andy as the two girls left the home.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't know what else to say," Andy explained.

"How about why you didn't tell me that you had a run in with my psycho brother?" Sam asked while sitting down once again on the coffee table across from where Andy was sitting on the couch.

"Because I guess I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me."

"Fair enough...What happened?"

Andy sighed, knowing she was going to have to give him the details. Andy didn't want secrets in their relationship anymore than he does. "About a week before you came home from UC I was at The Penny. I was hanging out with everyone and having a good time which is rare when you are gone because I miss you so much."

At this admission Sam leaned forward and gave Andy a chaste kiss. "Go on," Sam urged as he pulled away.

"I was walking towards the restroom when I felt someone grab my wrist."

"He touched you?" Sam asked feeling his anger beginning to rise again.

"Sam, I'm not going to continue if you can't promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Okay fine…for now."

"He was being super creepy and looking me up and down all the while saying he couldn't believe his little brother would leave me alone for such a long time to go undercover."

"He has a point."

"No he doesn't, and besides Oliver and Traci are always checking in with me when you're gone."

"What happened next?" Sam urged Andy to continue.

"Oliver, Chris, Dov, and Nick intercepted our conversation and got JT to let go of me."

Sam blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But Sam, there's something more."

"What?"

"JT said he keeps tabs on you."

"Could be, he is still working for Bobby Alvarez and he's connected."

"Now it's my turn to be worried." The thought of any of those men wanting to hurt Sam in any way makes Andy sick.

"Don't worry about me…it's you he apparently has the interest in, but I just can't figure out why."

"Maybe you're the real target, and he's just using me to get to you," Andy suggested.

"I know you aren't going to like this, but your safety is going to have to be priority one at this point," Sam announced with determination.

"I am not some weak flower; I can take care of myself."

"I'm not taking any chances when you are involved. We're going to need to come up with a plan so you are never alone."

"I will not alter my life for that man."

"This is not debatable Andy. I've put aside my feelings when it has come to your job despite the numerous unsafe situations you find yourself in. I will not compromise your safety when my brother is involved."

"Can we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning?" Andy pleaded.

"I think we really need to discuss this now," Sam reasoned.

After a few seconds of silence, and neither one willing to relent, a mischievous look overcame Andy as she got off the couch and straddled Sam's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Andy started kissing him. Sam parted his lips and Andy deepened the kiss.

"Mmm, McNally…this…is…not…going…to…work" Sam said in between kisses.

Andy then reached down and started rubbing the bulge in his jeans that demonstrated the opposite of what Sam was saying.

"Tomorrow…we…talk…"Sam conceded as he stood up and carried Andy to the bedroom.

* * *

The clock read 4 AM when Sam gave up getting any sleep. He knew there was one thing he needed to do before he would find any minimal amount of rest. He looked down at Andy sleeping and let his eyes roam over her soft olive skin that was illuminated by the glow of the moon seeping in through the blinds. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and eased himself out of bed. Walking into the living room he picked up his cell phone that he left on the coffee table. He told Andy the truth about going to the fountain tonight, but he left out the part where he called dispatch to find him a much needed phone number. Dialing he heard the ringing echo in the phone. Finally a tired voice answered.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded.

"Stay the hell away from Andy. If you ever so much as touch her again, I swear JT I will kill you."

The menacing laughter on the other end of the line made Sam's stomach twist into knots. "You couldn't protect Sarah from me, what makes you think you can protect your girlfriend?"

"You motherfucker. Name the time and place JT and I'll be there."

"In time little brother, in time."

Then the phone clicked and all Sam heard was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update. Between a death in the family and having surgery just a few weeks ago, life has been pretty crazy. I will do my best not to let the next update take so long. Since this story seems to be the most popular among mine right now, I'm going to put **_**The Time Is Now**_** and **_**When a Swarek Dates a Callaghan**_** on hold until this story is done. Hope you like this chapter; it's the longest so far. **

* * *

Sam woke up with a chill, realizing he somehow kicked all the covers off him. Reaching over for Andy, more out of habit than intent, he was startled to realize her side of the bed was cold. Reasoning with himself; he figured she was already up and making breakfast. Straining his ears he heard nothing but silence throughout their home. Swiftly leaving his bed, he threw on a pair of sweat pants and walked out into the living room. The first thing he noticed was the lights were off before the silence hit him like a ton of bricks.

Andy was not home. Sam forced himself to remain calm; trying not to think of any possibility other than she was safe. He searched around the place looking for his cell phone. Andy's impromptu seduction last night had him forgetting about everything else…almost. He finally found his phone on the floor by the door, where it must have fell out when he hung up his coat last night.

"Damn it," Sam swore. "The battery's dead."

Sam briskly walked to the bathroom where his phone charger was already plugged into the outlet. Just as he was connecting the cord to his phone he heard the front door unlock. Racing out of the bathroom he was just in time to see Andy coming through the door. He breathed a sigh of relief before the frustration set in.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked. He was doing his best to not sound accusatory towards Andy.

"I went for a run," holding up a brown paper bag, "but then I got a craving for some pastries and stopped at the bakery down the street."

Sam took in her attire and saw her dressed in her usual running out fit. Hesitating for only a second he reminded Andy of their conversation last night. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't go anywhere alone."

"No, you agreed. I didn't," Andy responded as she walked into the kitchen. Setting the bag on the counter, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She unscrewed the lid and took several big gulps, savoring the ice cold liquid running down her throat.

Her complete disregard for her own safety irritated Sam to no end. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Stopping mid drink Andy paused, and then set the water bottle down on the counter. "Yes…I told you. JT will not control how I live my life."

"If you have a life much longer," Sam spat out.

"SAM!"

"Oh, was I to blunt for you?"

Andy stood there glaring at him. After several seconds of neither one willing to look away, Andy made the next move. "I'm going to take a shower." Walking past Sam, she was a little bit surprised, and disappointed, when he didn't try and reach out for her.

* * *

Letting the water cascade over her body, Andy relaxed in the hot liquid washing away the sweat from her morning run. She knew she was being unreasonable, and that Sam was only looking out for her safety. She knows deep down, at the very least, she shouldn't be out running in the early morning or late at night. She isn't sure what JT wants with her, but she is going to find out sooner rather than later.

Hearing the bathroom door open, she held her breath hoping Sam was coming to her, and feeling relief wash over her when he pulled away the shower curtain and stepped into the tub. The look in his eyes caught her mid breath, they were burning with fire and she was the match that lit them.

"I'm sorry Sam; I know you only want to protect me."

He placed his hands on both sides of her face and ran his fingers up into her hair and held on. "I couldn't protect Sarah, but I'm going to make damn sure he doesn't ever hurt you."

"Sam."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it though, since you are always determined to prove to me that you don't need my protection."

"That's not true," Andy argued.

"Stop arguing with me so I can kiss you."

Andy felt her lips curve up, but this did not waver the intensity of Sam's gaze on her. Leaning down he claimed her lips with his, causing Andy to slide her hands up and down Sam's hard, muscled biceps. They began a slow dance that quickly led to a need that both of them were desperate to fulfill.

* * *

_Six months into their relationship, Sam and Andy were at the Penny celebrating Oliver's birthday. Andy was leaning up against Sam, relishing in the feel of his body and just the overall easiness of being with his friends that have so quickly become her own. _

"_Hey, do you want to play a game of pool?" Traci asked Andy as she stepped down from her bar stool. "There finally seems to be a free table."_

"_Let's do it," Andy smiled at her friend. She gave Sam a quick kiss and turned to walk away, but not before he gave her a gentle slap on the ass. _

"_Have fun," Sam couldn't help but laugh when she turned back at him to glare. _

_Oliver looked back and forth between the happy couple, pleased to see their obvious feelings for one another. "So uh, things seem to be going good for you and McNally," he mentioned light heartedly in hopes that Sam won't shut down. _

_Watching Andy grab for the chalk to rub on her cue stick, Sam turned to face his friend. At first he wanted to make a joke and change the topic, but something about Andy has changed him, and he doesn't want to hide from his feelings anymore. "Yeah Oliver, things are going really good," he responded while taking a swig of his beer. _

"_Truthfully Sammy, I haven't seen you this happy in…well…ever."_

_This caused Sam to chuckle and down the rest of his beer just as Jerry came up from behind and slapped him on the back. "Hey there buddy," Jerry announced, causing him to smirk when Sam almost spits out his beer. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that," Sam manages to say after a few coughs to clear the amber liquid caught in his throat. _

"_Ah, you should know better by now. I'll tell you what, go ahead and buy me a drink and we'll call it good," Jerry pointed at his friend and winked. "I'm going to go say hi to my lady," he announced before walking over to Traci and taking her in his arms. _

"_He's such an ass," Sam laughed but conceded and motioned for Liam to take his drink order. _

"_From day one at the academy," Oliver jokingly said. _

_Just as Jerry came back to join his friends, four men wearing business suits came walking through the door. They were rowdy and obnoxious, and several of the regulars stared at them like they must be lost. _

"_Hey let's go play some pool," one of the men suggested. _

_The rest of them nodded and walked over to the pool table next to Andy and Traci's. _

"_Now why doesn't that seem like a good idea?" Jerry asked while staring at the men who are now eye balling Traci and Andy. _

"_Because our very attractive girlfriends are playing right next to them," Sam answered, not liking the view either right now. _

"_Hmm," Jerry responded. _

"_Okay guys, your very attractive girlfriends are staring at you both, and clearly they are telling you to back off."_

* * *

_Andy and Traci new immediately when the four men in business suits occupied the table next to theirs, and started looking their way, that Sam and Jerry would be watching them. They looked over at their boyfriends and gave them "the look", that said "back off", and "we got this". _

"_Excuse me beautiful," one of the men said to Andy as he not so subtlety backed into her. _

"_No problem," Andy responded without turning around. _

"_Hi I'm Chad," he continued by leaning up against Andy and Traci's table. _

"_Nice to me you, but we are in the middle of our game," Andy responded not hiding her annoyance at Chad's slurred words. _

"_Yes, and we are very competitive, so we like to keep ourselves focused," Traci added. _

"_Hey Chad, what do we have over here?" another one of the suits asked as the rest of them came over. _

"_Just two girls trying to play it cool but secretly wanting our company," Chad smugly answered. _

_The irritation in Andy continued to build, and she knew if they didn't do something quick; to make these losers go away, then Sam and Jerry would be over. Looking over Chad's shoulder, she sees her suspicions confirmed as Sam and Jerry stand up, getting ready to step in. She catches Sam's attention and shakes her head, letting him know she is still in control. _

_Well she was. _

"_Come on sweet thing; let me help you break the next game." The words continue to slur out of Chad's mouth as he puts an arm around Andy's shoulder. The stench of alcohol on his breath was overwhelming, and Andy had to hold her breath. _

"Hey_, I think the ladies have made it clear they are not interested," Sam abruptly interrupted._

_As everyone turned to face Sam and Jerry, who had made it over to the girls in seconds, there was no mistaking the cool demeanors, but it was obvious even that was taking effort. _

"_Hey, how about you mind your own business," Chad blurted. _

"_Yeah, back off," another one of the suits chimed in. "They just need some good company to bring out their fun," he continued while trying to snake his arm around Traci, who looked like she was ready to break it. _

"_Ha, did you hear that Sammy?" Jerry asked turning to his friend. "We were just told to back off."_

"_Yup, I think I did." Sam responded with empty laughter, not taking his eyes off of that Chad guy. "Why don't you step away from my girlfriend, huh buddy?"_

"_And mine," Jerry demanded nodding in Traci's direction. _

"_Girlfriend?" Chad asked in disbelief. Turning to Andy for confirmation she nodded back. _

"_Oh, and we're cops too," Jerry chimed in, flashing his badge causing Traci to roll her eyes. _

"_We're out, let's go," Chad motioned for his friends to follow him. _

_Making sure the suits were completely gone before closing the gap, Sam and Jerry walked over to the girls. _

_Sam placed both of his hands on Andy's hips and crouched down to look in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"_

"_I know you were just trying to watch out for me, but I was fine." Andy broke away from Sam. "I'm going to catch a cab. See you later Traci."_

"_What?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Andy, wait." When she didn't stop he turned to Traci. "What the hell just happened?" _

"_Sam go, and talk to her. You know how she doesn't like to feel weak, and my guess is coming up and acting like the jealous boyfriend, made her feel just that."_

"_Hey, Trace…what did you expect us to do?" Jerry asked. "Even with you being a cop, I still can't sit by and let some dude make a move on you."_

"_I get it Jerry, but I've had people watching out for me my whole life." Traci reassured him by giving Jerry a quick kiss before turning back to Sam. "Andy has been on her own for a while now ever since her parents died. Being strong is the only thing that kept her going."_

"_So she just expects I'm going to sit on the sidelines when she gets hit on?" This is unreal, Sam is thinking to himself. How is he somehow in the dog house for protecting his girlfriend? Women!_

"_She gets hit on all the time, she handles it just fine," Traci argued. _

"_Hmm." Sam did not liking the sound of that. Suspecting as much was one thing, but confirmation was something else. Knowing he needed to talk to Andy, he said his goodbyes and wished Oliver one last Happy Birthday before exiting the bar. _

* * *

_Andy was changing into her pajamas, ready to call it a night when she heard a knock on the door. Figuring who would be on the other side, she wasn't surprised to see Sam when she looked through the peep hole. _

"_Just go away. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Andy really didn't want to get into a fight with him tonight. _

"_McNally, open the door," Sam demanded. "This is ridiculous."_

_Sighing in defeat, Andy opened her door and let in the brooding cop…not wanting to create a scene for her neighbors._

_Realizing he didn't hear any locks unclick, Sam's frustration built. "If I ask why your door isn't locked are you going to tell me I'm being overprotective?" Sam asked sarcastically. "You don't exactly live in the safest of neighborhoods."_

"_I guess other things were on my mind when I got home," Andy bit back before walking away. _

_Sam followed behind her and shut the door. This time making sure it was locked. "I'm not sure what I did tonight that was so wrong."_

_Andy turned to face Sam in disbelief. "You had no faith that I could handle some idiot hitting on me?"_

"_Andy, I sat back, fighting the bile rising in my throat while I watched him trying to sweet talk you…but when he touched you…well, all bets were off." The sound in Sam's voice was very chilling. _

"_I'm sorry…am I a possession?" Andy angrily asked. _

"_Stop it," Sam demanded. _

"_Am I your possession? Okay, what would you like to do to me? I guess I'm yours for the taking." Andy all but yelled at him. _

"_What has gotten into you?" Sam asked in disbelief of the words coming out of Andy's mouth. _

"_I just need to know what your expectations are…because if you think you own me then we are done." _

_Sam was completely taken aback by what Andy was saying. "God, Andy…why are purposely trying to hurt me?" The pain in Sam's voice was evident and this caused Andy to snap out of her anger. _

_Shaking her head, Andy was appalled at her own words. "Oh Sam, I don't know what I'm saying…I'm so sorry. I know you are nothing like him…just go please," Andy pleaded as she sat on the couch and let her head fall into her hands. Within a few seconds, Sam could hear muffled sobs. _

_Him…who was him? Sam thought. The sorrow in Andy's voice was toying with his emotions as he couldn't bear to leave her this upset. Sitting down on the couch next to her, he started gently rubbing her back. _

"_I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry," Andy said in between the tears falling. _

"_Andy, please look at me," Sam gently directed. _

_Shaking her head, Andy responded. "I can't…I'm so ashamed, you're a good man."_

"_Something is going on, and I want to know what has you so upset." _

_Finally finding enough courage to look up, she was overwhelmed with the compassion, and worry, in the eyes of the person looking back. _

_Sam took his thumbs and gently wiped away her tears. "Talk to me," he encouraged her. _

_Taking a deep breath, Andy figured she owed Sam an explanation. "I've told you how my parents died already, right?" _

"_You did…your mom was shot responding to a call, and your dad died a year later when he drove intoxicated into a tree, after one of his many nights binging trying to forget the pain of losing your mom.."_

"_Losing my parents at any age would have been difficult, but at 16 I was completely lost…of course I would never havw admit it, because that would mean I had to leave my school and friends to go live with some distant relative I barely knew."_

"_Right, and with the life insurance money, you had more than enough to support yourself. I remember." Sam added on. _

"_By the time I started college, I was tired of being alone…which of course made it easy for someone to take advantage of me." _

"_Oh, why do I feel like I'm going to want to hurt someone when this story is over?"_

_Andy gave Sam a brief smile. This should have made her mad, another macho, over protective comment…but for some reason she felt comfort instead. "My freshman year in college I was out with some girlfriends at a club. Bradley saw me there dancing. I remember the night so vividly. The lights were flashing, the air was thick with body heat, and I was letting loose and not caring about all the pain from the previous couple of years." _

_Sam noticed Andy start to zone out as she continued to tell her story. His own heartbeat rapidly racing with concern of where she is going to take him on her journey to the past. _

"_He came up behind me on the dance floor and slid his arms around me. I wasn't really surprised at first; those places always have strangers dancing with each other, but when I saw that he was obviously much older than me, I was a little shocked." _

"_How old," Sam inquired._

"_He was 37."_

_Sam felt nauseated. That's older than him and he couldn't imagine dating someone so young. _

"_At the end of the night he asked for my number, and against my friend's advice, I started to date him. All seemed well at first. He was really sweet, attractive, and he took me to expensive restaurants and posh events. I thought I was living the high life and I had someone taking care of me for a change."_

"_What did he do for a living?" Sam was almost afraid to ask. _

"_He was an engineer, and although that pays well, his mom was an attorney and his father a judge. He lived a life of privilege."_

"_So what happened Andy? What went wrong?" _

"_One night we were out dancing and he left to get a drink at the bar. When he came back, he found another guy, a college student, trying to hit on me. I was handling the situation just fine, but he stepped in and started pummeling him. The bouncers broke them up and he was detained until the police came. He was cited and released for assault and we went home." Silence overcame Andy, as she wasn't sure she was willing to relive what happened next. _

_Sensing Andy's trepidation, Sam wrapped his arms around her and settled them both back on the couch. "It's just me here…I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Feeling the security of Sam's embrace, she continued. "He was eerily silent on the ride home. The tension radiating from him was frightening, and it was the first time I ever felt scared of him. As soon as we walked through the front door the force of the back of his hand, hitting my face, threw me up against the wall."_

"_Oh Andy," Sam's voice was soothing. _

"_He started yelling at me and telling me if I wasn't such a whore then he wouldn't be facing legal action. This was of course in between him kicking me in the ribs." _

"_Son of a bitch," Sam let out…immediately apologizing for his outburst. _

"_He started to unbuckle his belt and told me he would teach me a lesson. Whether he meant he was going to rape me or beat me, I don't know."_

"_What happened?"_

"_His phone rang and given the ring tone he knew who was calling. With his father being a judge, the news traveled fast to him about his son, and Bradley became engulfed in his conversation to the point where he didn't notice me sneaking out."_

"_Please tell me you went to the police Andy."_

"_I did, my parents had their flaws, but they taught me to stand up for myself."_

_Sam let out a sigh of relief. "So what happened?"_

"_He was arrested that night. With the cut on my lip, and the x-rays documenting my bruised ribs, the police had no choice."_

"_I'm so proud of you. We both know in our jobs, that choice isn't always easy," Sam admitted, tightening his arms around Andy. _

"_Thank you." Sitting up, Andy turned to face Sam. "When you came over to us at the Penny, it brought me back to that night. I felt like that scared girl that was pushed into adulthood too soon."_

"_You have got to know I would never do anything to hurt you. I would rather cut off my own hand then ever raise it to you." The thought of Andy thinking he would ever cause her physical pain bothered him immensely. "No matter how upset or angry I could get, I would never resort to violence with you."_

"_I know…I know...that's why I'm so mad at myself right now. You are a great man Sam, and I don't deserve you…you should probably go before I say or do something else to hurt you."_

"_No, I'm not leaving. We are going to work this out." Sam was starting to panic. Was she trying to break up with him?_

"_You didn't deserve to be treated like this tonight. I can't guarantee it would never happen again."_

"_I know a little something about the fear you went through," Sam admitted with his own tears starting to form in his eyes. _

"_What?" Andy asked concerned. _

_Resting his hands on Andy's shoulders, Sam bowed his head and took a couple of deep breaths. "My twin sister…she was…um…attacked…raped…at the age of 15."_

"_Oh Sam…I'm so sorry." Andy reached up and started rubbing on his arms. _

"_Yeah, she is able to live a normal life today, but it took her a long time to get there," Sam explained, looking up at Andy. _

"_You need a woman that is healthy. I thought I had put that night behind me, but I guess I hadn't. I'm sorry, but you should go."_

"_What? No." _

_Andy slowly lifted Sam's hands off of her shoulders, first one and then the other. She could see the look of desperation on his face and she felt horrible for being the one to put it there. She walked over to the door and started to unlock it when she felt Sam's hand on her own stopping her. _

"_We can work through this. I know what I can handle, let me help you."_

"_You deserve better…"_

"_Stop saying that…you are exactly what I want."_

_Not able to look at him, she kept rambling. "No, I'm not a charity case. I can deal with my own issues on my own. You need…"_

"_I love you," Sam blurted out. _

_Andy was so focused on trying to convince Sam he shouldn't be with her, that it took her a second to realize what he just said. _

_Looking up at him, she was dazed at his admission. "You what?" _

_Pushing her soft hair back off her shoulders, he gently placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a soft embrace, both of them in shock at his declaration. Their kiss stayed sweet and gentle, each one letting out a soft moan at different times. Eventually Sam pulled away first and Andy slowly opened her eyes, causing Sam to search the chocolate depths now with a sheen of unshed tears, for some type of sign that she returned his feelings. _

"_I love you too," Andy admitted, smiling at her own honesty. _

_Letting out a sigh of relief, Sam rested his forehead against her own. "Then why are you so quick to give up?"_

"_I've never felt this way about anyone before. The last time I felt loved, I lost both of them within a year of each other."_

"_You're not going to lose me."_

_Instead of arguing the fact that Sam, in no way can make this kind of a promise, she kissed him again._

* * *

_That night in bed, entwined in each other's naked embrace, Andy was trailing circles on Sam's chest. _

"_Your touch is starting to do things to me again, McNally," Sam teased. _

"_I was hoping," Andy said, playing coy, causing Sam to let out a small growl. "Pushing herself further up in bed, she turned over and leaned on Sam's chest, looking at the handsome cop. "You know Swarek, with the way you blurted it out tonight, if I didn't know better, you had been wanting to tell me you loved me for a while now."_

"_Since that first night I met you." _

_Without further thought, he flipped Andy on her back, and went to work again on showing her the depths of his love. _

* * *

"You've been home for two days and we've barely made it out of bed," Andy teased while cuddling with Sam on the couch.

Watching some mindless reality T.V. show, Sam and Andy are curled up on the couch. Empty take out containers from lunch flood the coffee table, only to be pushed aside by their feet trying to find a resting place.

"I don't know why…I mean, _Keeping Up With The Jersey Housewives_ is just exhilarating to watch. This is such stimulating entertainment, I don't know if I can go back to work?"

His sarcasm caused Andy to roll her eyes. "It's called _Keeping Up With The Kardashians and they live in L.A_." Andy corrected.

"Oh, my bad." Sam looked down at his watch. "In that case, let's go get dressed. I would love to take you out to dinner."

Andy seemed a little taken back by his proposal. "Where?"

"CN Tower sound good?" Sam knew how much she loved the restaurant overlooking the city. When they sit together in the candle light and gaze down at the city landscape, the reflection of the lights in her eyes, is something that helped to carry Sam through these last four months without her.

"Do you think we can get a table without reservations?" Andy asked skeptical.

"Already done," Sam answered proudly.

"Have I told you lately how much I adore you?"

"Yes, but go ahead and show me again," Sam encourages while pointing to his lips.

Smiling and shaking her head, Andy was more than willing to oblige.

After a lingering kiss, Andy left to change in the bedroom while Sam took a quick shower. Deciding on what dress to wear, Andy became distracted by the ring coming from her phone. Walking over to her dresser to pick up her phone, she does not recognize the number flashing on her screen.

"Hello."

"Hello, Andy."

The slithering voice on the other end could not be mistaken, and Andy's heart felt like it dropped in her stomach. "How did you get my number JT?"

"Oh I have access to a lot of things," JT said, laughing at his response.

"I'm…I'm going to get Sam," Andy stuttered. She became angry with herself for not sounding confident.

"Do that and you both will be sorry...If you don't want to see him hurt, then meet me at Alvarez Body Shop tomorrow morning at 7 AM."

"I can't do that; Sam would stop me before I could even leave."

"Well beautiful, that is the best part…tell him, and he is as good as dead."

Before Andy could answer, JT ended the call.

**UH OH! If you can't tell, I'm all about the angst. I hope you liked the chapter and that it was worth the wait. Please let me know in a review. Thank you for sticking with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note…grab tissues…and from the bottom of my heart…thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

The city horizon comes into view as Andy anxiously sits in her seat on the number six bus. Thoughts of last night flashed before her as she remembered how perfect it was for her and Sam. After JT hung up on Andy, Sam walked into the room several minutes later, finding her still standing there holding the phone. Asking her what she was doing, Andy stuttered at first, but quickly recovered by telling him it was just a telemarketer.

As she put on the finishing touches of her makeup, and dabbed Sam's favorite perfume on her wrists and behind her ears, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to whether or not she was going to make it home after her visit with JT the next morning. If this was her last night with Sam, then she was damn sure going to make the best night they ever had. The rational part of her mind told her she needed to tell Sam about JT's call, but the emotional side told her she needed to protect Sam at all costs from his brother. So, she put on a smile, ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles, and then walked right into Sam's arms as he waited for her in the living room.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Remembering the feel of Sam's hand on the small of her back, as he led her to their table, still gives her butterflies. She has always felt so very proud to be by his side no matter where they went together, because she knew, what the world some day would also know, that there was no greater man than Sam Swarek.

Andy etched in her memory the conversation shared between the two lovers while dining on mouth watering prime rib, and sipping on the soft, crisp taste of the succulent bottle of red wine Sam splurged on. While talking about future little Sam and Andy's, they couldn't help but wonder what they will look like. Andy let a sad smile form on her face as she remembered the friendly banter between them over whether or not their children would follow in the footsteps of their parents or choose an entirely different career.

Before driving home, Sam walked Andy to the fountain outside the restaurant, the place they call their own, and smoothly put the moves on her like they were on a first date. Andy played shy, telling the handsome man on the other side of her lips, that she doesn't usually kiss on the first date. With a slight chuckle, Sam deepened the kiss. Her shy demeanor only lasted so long, because by the time they arrived home, Andy's extra glass of wine had metabolized, and she was feeling quite tipsy.

"Lucky for you Officer Swarek," she drawled out while playing with his tie and leaning into him, "you might just get lucky tonight," Andy whispered in Sam's ear as they bombarded through the front door, not being able to take their hands off each other.

Sam let out a low growl and his eyes became even more dark and smoldering. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, McNally?"

"Not in the last twenty minutes," Andy replied while running her hands through Sam's thick dark hair.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you knew all night long...I didn't want you running off with any of the other men that were staring at you with their mouths open."

Before Andy could respond, Sam's lips were back on hers. Tired of fumbling around the apartment, Sam took initiative, and picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. After laying her down gently on the bed, he went over to their desk drawer and grabbed a lighter. After all the candles were lit, he returned to their place of slumber, and they began the slow maneuvering of their bodies, each one taking their fill of the other.

When they were done, and their heartbeats started to normalize, Andy poured out her heart all over again, making sure Sam knew how much she loved him. "Always have, always will," she declared.

* * *

As the driver called over the loudspeaker to signal the next stop, Andy was brought back to the present. She realized Alvarez Body Shop was only a couple blocks away. She stood up and waited behind the yellow line, silently telling the bus driver she wanted off.

Walking down the street there wasn't anybody out this early. She recognized several of the houses from her job, and although this wouldn't be an ideal time to be recognized, she knew her clients are not used to seeing so dressed down in a sweatshirt and no makeup.

She finally reached her destination, taking in the rundown building before her. Wondering where JT was, she realized he didn't give her any directions on what to do once she arrived. She decided to sit on the curb, resting her head in her hands, she did her best to calm her breathing.

* * *

Sam woke up to someone pounding on the front door. Noticing immediately that this was the second morning in a row that Andy wasn't home, he swore under his breath. After throwing on a nearby pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he hustled to the door as the pounding continued.

"What the hell?" Sam greeted as he answered.

"Hello, Sammy. Nice way to greet your brother," JT snickered.

"You're only my brother by blood," Sam spat out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you knew where your girlfriend might be?" JT asked arrogantly.

Sam's blood started to turn to ice at his brother's inquisition about Andy. "What do you want with her?" Sam asked as he folded his arms and stood his ground.

With a big smirk on his face, JT took a second to answer. "Why are you stalling? I bet you don't know where she is?"

"Out for a run…what is it to you?"

Letting out a chuckle, JT snaked past Sam and walked into the entry way, pulling out his cell phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Here, take a look at your girlfriend waiting to meet with me this morning." JT held out his phone for Sam.

Flinching a little at JT's words, Sam accepted the challenge. Seeing the image of Andy sitting on a curb outside of Alvarez Body Shop felt like JT had taken a bat to him. "You son of a bitch," Sam spouted as he grabbed JT by the jacket and shoved him up against the wall. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Calm down there brother," JT stated coolly. "She's fine…I just wanted to show you that I could get to her anytime I wanted."

This caused Sam to push JT harder up against the wall. "Why? Why are you doing this? Haven't you done enough to my family?"

Grabbing Sam's hands and taking them off of him, JT pushed back. Something snapping in his cool exterior. "When our mom slept with your dad, and got knocked up with you and your slut sister…"

Sam started to lung for JT again, only to stop himself, knowing he needed to stay in control for Andy's sake.

"Your dad ruined the lives of me and my own dad because he couldn't keep it in his pants."

"How is that my fault?"

"Ha…you really don't see it?"

"See what?" Sam asked confused.

"When you and Sarah came along, you were the golden children, and I was left out in the cold."

JT's empty reasoning caused Sam to throw his hands up in the air. "We were all left out in the cold…that's why we practically grew up in foster care?" Sam bellowed.

"NO!" JT shouted. "I watched while momma coddled you two when YOUR father would come home on his drinking binges and take his anger at the world out on ME."

Doing his best to keep control of the situation, Sam took care to watch the tone of his voice. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel cheated from your childhood…but guess what? So do I…and no one more than Sarah…but you don't see us going out and meddling in other's lives."

"There you go again Sammy, acting high and mighty."

JT's anger was starting to flare, causing Sam to become more nervous about the fact that Andy isn't home. "So what do you want?"

"I want you to suffer as much as I suffered…your dad kept me away from my own father…since he has long been gone, that leaves you to pay for the sins of your father."

"What do you mean…pay for the sins of my father?"

"It means you're going to compensate me for how I was treated by your dad."

"How?" Sam asked, feeling fed up.

"Break up with Andy, or she and your sister will pay for your selfish behavior."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to feel as if the walls were closing in on him at the thought of what JT was demanding. Clearing his throat, Sam tried to gather his thoughts. "And if I don't?" He asked with his voice strained.

"The connections I have with dangerous people are enough to haunt you for the rest of your life. It would be a shame if your girlfriend or sister paid the price for you not listening to me."

"You think I can't protect them?" Sam challenged.

"No, not even you…but, you can go ahead and try…see how that works out for you," JT challenged. "As it stands right now, there is a gun pointed right at Andy, she just doesn't know it."

Sam felt a surge of panic hit him like a ton of bricks. "Call them off now," Sam demanded.

JT chuckled at Sam quickly losing control again of his emotions. "Andy has to work; she has to live her life. There is always going to be a way to get to her if you don't do as I say."

Sam's nostrils started to flare from his heavy breathing. He could feel his knuckles' clenching involuntarily, struggling to keep control of his actions. "For how long?"

"I'll let you know," JT shot back. "I want you to audio record from your phone you breaking up with her. It better sound real and convincing, or I will be choosing which of the two woman in your life to toy with first…I'm just getting started with you…Oh, and one last thing. Don't tell Andy, or the deal is off."

"I never agreed to a deal," Sam declared, trying one last time to gain control of this situation.

"You just did…You can go ahead and call Andy to come home now."

"How did you get her to meet you?" Sam asked, accepting what he has to do but wanting some answers in return.

"That is the best part…I told her if she told you I called, then you would be dead...it seems all you want to do is protect each other…a little too Romeo and Juliet for my taste, but it works to my advantage." He started to walk for the door when Sam stopped him.

"JT," Sam all but yelled. This caused him to turn back around. "Please don't make me hurt Andy like this. She's the best person I know…I'm sorry I wasn't the brother you thought I should have been. I will do anything else to make it up to you. Just leave Andy and Sarah out of this," Sam pleaded, not caring how weak it made him seem right now.

"You're right…Andy is a good person. I know a lot of her clients, and surprisingly they think very highly of her. She doesn't treat us people on the other side of the tracks like we're nothing. It's because of that, no one wants to see her with a pig…you don't deserve her," JT gave one final jab before shutting the door behind him.

"SON OF A BITCH," Sam yells, kicking the coffee table onto its side. Walking towards the couch until the force of the impact causes him to sit down, he leans his head back. "I'm sorry Andy, I'm so sorry." He pulled out his phone and pushed speed dial one.

* * *

Andy was still waiting for JT, not sure if she should just leave. She tried contacting him from the callback number on her phone but an audio message said the number was no longer in service. As she was getting ready to put the phone back in her pocket she heard Sam's ring tone. Knowing he must have woken up and was worried about her, she had no other choice but to answer the phone.

"Hi," Andy answered hesitantly. She wasn't prepared for the ice in the voice on the other end of the line.

"I know where you are."

"Let me explain."

"JT isn't coming, get home now. We need to talk," Sam demanded before ending the call.

* * *

_Eighteen months into their relationship, Sam and Andy were at the park holding hands while walking around, trying to enjoy the lazy Sunday afternoon. Andy nodded in the direction of the swings and raised her eyebrows. _

"_Are you serious McNally?" _

"_Yes, I'm serious," Andy mimicked him. Not seeing him taking the bait, she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Come on Sam, I haven't played on the swings in years," Andy pleaded while pulling on Sam's arm as she ran towards her destination. _

_There's a reason for that," Sam called to her. "We are adults now. We don't play on playgrounds." _

"_Fine, then you can push me," Andy said, feeling proud of herself. _

_Sam sighed in defeat. "Okay, McNally…that I can do."_

_Andy displayed a very large smile, causing Sam to chuckle. "Hop on." _

_She sat down on the swing and Sam gave her a gentle nudge, causing her to start swaying back and forth. She felt light as a feather every time Sam gave her a push. Holding onto the industrial cords, she let her head hang back and basked in the sunshine. "Hmm, I could do this all day," she all but purred. _

"_You aren't doing anything…I'm doing all the work," Sam reminded her in a little friendly exchange. When she didn't respond, he let the silence take over. He couldn't help but notice how the sunlight shined on her hair and how exquisite she looked with her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the air rushing past her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"_

_Without opening her eyes, she responded. "I think you must be blinded by the sunlight." _

_They both lightly laughed at her come back. Sam always liked that about her, although Andy didn't have issues with self esteem, she never acted as if she had any idea just gorgeous she really is."_

_After a while Andy let her feet down and started to stop. "You done?" Sam asked. "I was enjoying the view."_

"_You're insatiable," Andy teased. _

"_No, just when it comes to you and the bedroom," he responded while taking Andy's hand and helping her up. "I have under good authority, that you feel the same way, Miss McNally," Sam insisted upon while taking her in his arms. _

"_Well…you do that thing," Andy tantalized, running her fingers up his chest. _

"_That thing?" Sam inquired, taking the bait. _

_Andy's fingers changed direction and they started trailing down towards his waist. "You know, that thing," Andy said, clearly flirting. _

"_Oooh, that thing…yes, and I do that thing well…"_

_Andy leaned up and claimed his lips, feeling the heat passing between them. It didn't take long before the whistles of passersby interrupted their moment. _

_Clearly bashful over being caught by total strangers making out with her boyfriend, Andy hid her face in Sam's broad chest. "Should we go home and do 'that thing'?"_

"_Who am I to deny someone my skills when they are so very, clearly in need?" Sam playfully replied. _

_His overly confident response earned him a mischievous slap on the shoulder. "Hey, I better be the only woman reaping the benefit of your skills." Andy feigned mock annoyance. _

"_I don't have to even respond, you know the answer."_

"_Yes, I do," Andy all of a sudden became serious. Leaning up she gave him one last caress of her lips. "I'm just going to get a drink from the fountain and we can start walking back," she told him as she stood back down. _

"_Okay, hurry. My skills are in need of more practice," Sam teased. _

"_Hardly," Andy laughed as she started to walk away. _

_Sam watched her as she made her way up the small hill to the restrooms where the drinking fountain stood. As Andy was standing up from getting a drink, and wiping her mouth, he saw her become distracted by the man with a shaved head, and tattoos up and down his arms, walking up to her. Her body language immediately put him on alert…something wasn't right with how rigid she stood. Sam started in a jog up the hill. Before he could get a word out to either one of them, he heard words that stopped him in his tracks. _

"_I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me and my girls." _

_Sam immediately saw Andy's body relax. "You don't have to thank me Brent, you did the work. How are you?" _

"_Great! I'm 164 days clean and sober," Brent proudly declared. _

"_That's wonderful," Andy exclaimed, reaching out to give him a hug. _

"_How are Alicia and Suzie?" _

"Amazing_, they are out on the merry-go-round," Brent pointed. _

_Andy looked out and saw them waving at her. She immediately waved back with a smile lighting up her face. _

"_Have you heard from their mom at all," Andy asked carefully. _

_Sam saw Brent's shoulders fall a little bit. "No, I haven't talked to her since our girls were returned to me. I told her she has a place in our life, but only if she goes to treatment and demonstrates she can remain clean."_

"_I'm proud of you Brent…you really seem to be working the tools you learned in treatment. Healthy boundaries."_

"_It wasn't just from my classes. You called me on my crap when I was screwing up and you encouraged me to do better. It's because of you that I have my life back. I hope to be the one to break the cycle in my family." _

"_It sounds like you already have," Andy encouraged. _

"_Well, I should get going, it's play day before the work and school week begins again…and there is someone that I think belongs to you wanting your attention. _

_Andy looked behind her to see Sam standing there and listening in on their conversation. "Yes, he's with me," Andy said with a smile, turning back to Brent. _

_Brent figured because of confidentiality she couldn't officially introduce them, so he took the initiative. Walking over to Sam he held out his hand for Sam to shake. Sam accommodated the gesture. "You have one amazing woman," Brent declared. _

"_Don't I know it," Sam chuckled. _

"_And tough…boy is she tough. Never thought I would see a woman looking like that, walk into a visitation room at the jail, by herself, and talk to an inmate so confidently but so full of compassion."_

"_Good luck with everything Brent. I wish the best for you and your children."_

"_Thanks man." Brent then turned to Andy. "See you around." _

"_Bye Brent." Andy waved one last time at the girls, before Sam took her hand in his, and started to walk them home. _

"_You were worried, weren't you?" Andy inquired. _

"_Well, it isn't everyday that someone as hard looking as him walks up to my girlfriend in a semi secluded area," Sam tried to reason. _

"_Well, actually with my job…"_

"_I don't want to hear it," Sam quickly cut her off. He doesn't like to know about all the times she puts herself at risk. "Honestly, hearing what he said to you today McNally…I have never been more proud of you."_

"_Thank you Sam," Andy answered back. She squeezed his hand, letting him know that she meant it. _

_They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before Sam got up enough courage to bring up his time in foster care. Being together this long, they have broached this subject many times, but it was a very difficult time for Sam, and the conversation doesn't usually linger for long. "Sometimes, I wonder if our social worker would have been half as compassionate as you, would my parents have changed?"_

"_Oh Sam, it's unfortunate how jaded some workers become. Seeing all the needless hurt and suffering just becomes too much for them. That may be me some day…you know, giving up on humanity."_

"_No, it won't. The way you treat everyone like they are human beings first…it's what initially drew me to you. I remember walking down the hallway in that meth house, and hearing the soft tone of your voice, and the kind words you offered to those parents being arrested…"_

"_It's what they needed to hear. Treating them any different was not going to get me, or the family, a desired outcome."_

"_I remember being one of those scared little kids…only I didn't ever see anyone treat my parents anyway other than as criminals."_

"_I'm sorry. I wish I could go back in time and change that for you."_

"_I know McNally…I love you." _

_They were simple words, but there was nothing simple behind the intent. Andy felt the magnitude of Sam's feelings and his appreciation of the person she is. "You know, keep talking like that mister and I will feel the need to do 'that thing'". _

"_I admit defeat, go ahead." _

_Andy giggled at his playfulness. "I love you too, Sam…you want to race home?" _

* * *

Sam was still sitting on the couch when Andy arrived. The hour it took for her to make her way home, Sam all but chickened out. He half convinced himself to throw some of their things in a suitcase and snag her as she walked in. Knowing JT was right, caused him to think more rational. If he didn't follow through he knew one day, when they least expected it, his brother would make good with his threat. Sam had no doubt about that. He knew he needed to carry out JT's demands, and then find out…somehow…how to take down his brother.

"Sam," Andy asked, startled by the cold look on his face.

_Okay show time_, Sam thought. "I thought I told you to not go anywhere alone," he accused, standing up for the couch.

"I'm sorry…JT called me last night. He said he wanted to see me," Andy replied, starting to become emotional.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam demanded.

"I wanted to, but he said he would kill you."

"That's no excuse, McNally." Sam started to feel sick to his stomach. The pain he felt was mirrored in Andy's eyes. "You don't trust me to keep you safe."

"No, Sam…that's not it. You're brother…you…I…I just can't take any chances with your life," Andy's words started to come out in a frenzy. "Your brother is up to something."

"No, he just wanted me to see that you are into him."

"WHAT?" Andy yelled. "Sam, no."

"You like the attention he is giving you…don't you?"

"Sam…stop please." Andy started sobbing, not sure what was happening. "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought you loved me?" Sam knew he was killing Andy emotionally. His own words were making him a shell of the person he once was. Knowing he has to be cruel in order to make it believable, his hate for himself intensifies.

"I DO!" Andy swiftly walked up to Sam and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Look at me Sam," Andy begged. "I have never loved another like I love you."

Doing his best to make his eyes look distant, he reached for her wrists and slowly pulled her hands off of him. Everything in his body was screaming at him to stop, not believing this could be the last time he feels her touch.

Taking a step back from Andy he tries to focus on the present. "You constantly do everything you can to show you are independent and you don't need me to take care of you. I'm tired of you completely discounting my worries and feelings for what you do with your life. I've lost too many people already…I'm not going to sit by and wait until your selfish actions someday end your own life…you want to live on your terms…then so be it."

"What are you saying?" Andy asked, barely above a whisper.

Feeling as if he couldn't continue with this charade, and wanting nothing more than to desperately take her in his arms, he remembered that JT was expecting the audio recording. "We are done. Pack your stuff and get out."

Sam grabbed his keys and phone, and headed for the door. The last sounds he heard were of Andy's decimated sobs coming from her crumpled body on the floor.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Sam stopped the audio recording on his phone and ran to his car. He quickly started the engine, and the smell of burnt rubber permeated the cab of the truck as he sped out of the driveway. Rounding the corner he pulled over just in time to open the door and heave the last of his dinner that was still left in his stomach from the night before. Knowing he had one final act of this farce, he pulled up the audio recording on his phone, and pushed send.

Resting his head on the steering wheel, he let go of all his emotions, and for the first time in years…Sam cried.

* * *

**Oh man…I think I hate myself right now…my heart was racing while I was writing their break up. I so didn't want to go in this direction, but that dang JT. I have faith our Sam is going to find a way to beat his brother at his own game. Just remember that although this is the Sam and Andy we love from the show, this is a AU, and this version of Sam and Andy have not endured what the T.V. show characters have endured. I hope I still have fanfiction friends after this chapter. Please leave me a very loving review…try and focus on the good things from this chapter, and not on the fact that you want to probably kill me right now. I'm just as devastated as you are. *tear***


End file.
